


wish i were heather |  ✓

by Youreritingsux



Category: Memeulous, WillNE, eboys - Fandom
Genre: JAMES IS A FUCKING MESS, LGBT, M/M, Sad Alex Elmslie, Sad George Andrew, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Love, based off that one conan song if you couldn't tell, blb, comming out eventually, george is having a sexuality crisis, he's a bit of an ass but we love him anyway, james and alex also have issues, maybe who knows how i'll end this book, mlm, not to much of an ass thought, the boys are just very gay for eachother, these tags will update as we go, will is also a fucking mess, wills just being will honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: ᴡʜʏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴋɪss ᴍᴇ?ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴀʟғ ᴀs ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ.ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴡᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ, ɪᴛs ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴘᴏʟʏᴇsᴛᴇʀʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ...ɪ ᴡɪsʜ ɪ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ.✁・・・after another break up and realizing that he's probably cursed to have bad relationships till the end of times george gives up on dating, swears off girls, he's done and this time it isn't just and empty threat, he's actually done. it goes pretty well, he has other things in his life and realizes maybe he is a little better off alone... though he isn't alone, he has alex, will, and his other friends, their all he really needs. he spends more time with them, and slowly get closer and closer to will, george is forced to come to terms with some stuff he's pushed deep down until now.of course it just like life to fuck him over once again, because as soon as he feels ready to be himself, and figures out his feelings, heather o'riley enters his best mates life. will falls head over heals for heather, and george is forced to stand by and watch it happen. the worst part is... he can't even hate heather.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter One

there was always something, there always had to be something wrong with the people he dated or fell for. george was cursed, he was sure of it, he didn’t know who he pissed off but his dating life was shit because of it. its been this way since he could remember, getting cheated on, lied too, or dumped for someone else wasn’t even the half of it, most of the girls he brought into his life seemed to just bring drama, if it wasn’t unimportant stupid drama it was emotional - and sometimes physical - abuse, george was done. his latest had just dumped him, something about ‘going different ways’ but george didn’t care, he couldn’t find the heart to care that she had left him and basically said ‘ _yeah no its you, not me_ ’.

“i’m going to fucking kill myself” george spoke, as he heard the door close, his legs were up on the back of the couch, his head dangling off, sitting wrong, he figured alex had come in from getting food.

“that's grim mate” will’s voice hit him like a tone of bricks, making him sit up quickly, all the blood rushing back down from his head.

george held his groaning in pain, closing his eyes to stop his vision from blurring. will laughed at him and george blindly flipped him off.

“s’what you get for hanging upside down ya dumbass” will said before sitting down next to him.

“shut up will” he really wasn’t in the mood to be teased, or for jokes at all.

“okay, whats got ya down fella?”

george took his hands away from his face and looked at the older man sitting next to him, he frowned a bit and shrugged. him and will were close, but he had never been good about open up to people, and the way he was looking at him just made him squirm, he didn’t like being open, or feeling exposed. will frowned when he didn’t answer and george sighed, if will was going to take it personal he had to open up.

“sam broke up with me” he said “i can’t catch a break, i’m done dating, i’ll fuckin’ latch myself to alex or something” george was being serious, he was done with dating, and girls, he didn’t want to do it anymore, he had trust issues as it was, he didn’t need more stuff to be piled on top of that constantly.

will looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed, a small frown on his face as he listened to george rant, he scooted over and wrapped an arm around him offering a smile.

“common george, buddy, you don’t mean that!” will tried.

george nudged wills arm off of him, ignoring the hurt look he got from the male “yes i do” he got up “i am swearing off of dating, i got better things to deal with” he looked at will, realizing he didn’t even know why the other had let himself into his flat “why are you here anyway, will?”

will shrugged “just board ‘innit?”

george rolled his eyes and sat back down, shoving a controller into wills hands, booting the system up to play some fifia with him. he felt wills eyes tracking his every movement though, he eventually looked at him, wanting to snap at him for being annoying but his expression softened at the worried look on his face... will was just being a good friend and george was being a dick - _per usual_.

“you really swearing off dating?” will asked.

george nodded “done with it... listen will, i’m fine, i’m just... a bit annoyed at the moment” he shrugged.

will nodded and reached over squeezing georges hand “you can always talk to me if you need, offer will always be there”

george looked at him, studying the males features for a moment before nodding, giving will a smile, this one genuine - _how could will not make you smile?_ \- and turned his hand only so he could take wills in his and squeeze it back with a small nod “yeah, thanks will” he only got a nod back and they started their game. alex did eventually come home, complaining about rain, barley acknowledging will until he was sat down. george decided alex could take his place and he could go busy himself with filming or at the very most take a nap.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george looked up from his laptop to the door when he heard the knock at his door, and will opening it. the male offered a warm smile, glancing around the clean room.

“i’m headed home, but i wanted to make sure you were okay before i left”

george couldn’t help but feel a little warm inside hearing will say that, though he tried his best to fight back a smile, couldn’t feed wills ego anymore “so the great willne does have a heart” he joked “i’m fine, get outta here” he waved the male off.

will chuckled and nodded “text me if you need anything georgie”

george cringed at the nickname, if it was anyone other then will he would of asked them to stop long ago before ringing their neck for doing it again. it wasn’t the worst nickname ever, he just didn’t take to it very well, but something about will saying it made it okay, made him feel safe, another confession he could never feed the males ego with - _lots of stuff kept to himself... as usual_. george turned his attention back to the laptop on his lap as the door closed. he could hear alex saying goodbye before footsteps coming toward the bedrooms. when the door opened again george sighed a bit and looked up seeing alex there.

“will told me what happen, you doing okay?” alex said.

george would normally be annoyed, but the way alex voice came out soft and worried, he just couldn’t he nodded a bit opting not to speak and turned back to show he had been watching, hoping alex would leave him to just ignore everything, allow him to self pity in peace.

“you sure you don’t need cuddles from your wife?”

george laughed a bit, he hated that even in a bad mood his friends could make him laugh, making him feel better, he looked at alex who hadn’t waited for an answer and crawled over him into the empty spot in his bed. george didn’t complain, he let alex rest his head on his shoulder and pressed play once more. he knew if he said he wanted to be alone the younger boy would let him be, but suddenly he felt like not being alone.

besides getting up to get the food they ordered from the delivery man, they stayed in georges bed the rest of the day. alex had fallen asleep beside him, curled into the blanket, george grabbed his phone, clicking on will’s and his message thread, looking at the messages they had before, casual talk, george inviting him over to film, the normal. he quickly typed.

 **George** _  
can’t believe you told alex._

he wasn’t upset will did, with how the night turned out he actually didn’t mind it. he didn’t want to be alone as much as he thought he did. but still he felt the need to scold the older male for basically snitching on him.

**Will**  
_you wouldn’t of told him yourself.  
feeling better?_

**Geroge** _  
i wasn’t bad in the first place.  
now alex is in my bed with me, so i blame you for the fact that i have to sleep with him._

 **Will** _  
come off it, you were all annoyed when i was over.  
have fun cuddling ;) who knows maybe boys are more your style_

george paused staring at the message for a moment, he scrunched up his nose. _gross_. it was weird to even suggest he liked boys, it made him feel weird ' _maybe boys are more your style_ '... _nah, never! big lad george memeulous was as straight as they came_. still it made his skin crawl.

 **George** _  
i’m always annoyed when you’re around.  
haha will, very funny, a ‘ur gay’ joke in 2020, be a little original_.

 **Will** _  
you love me, really <3  
says the copy-cat, but it wasn’t a joke, never to late to find out who you are, xx_

george rolled his eyes, a yawn escaping him, he glanced at the time. 1:04 a.m. _ugh_ he needed to get to sleep before he woke alex up. he looked back down at his phone, he stared at the heart will had sent him, along with the two kisses at the end of the next message. the kisses weren’t an uncommon thing for will to send with his messages, but it still always made georges skin feel hot, the heart was new, it seemed more sarcastic then anything.

 **George** _  
i tolerate you and everyone knows it <3  
cheers mate, i’m going to bed, try to do the same yeah?_

geroge closed his laptop carefully moving it, alex wasn’t really a light sleeper, but he still didn’t wanna risk waking him up and making the boy cranky. he plugged it in, glancing at the last message will had sent.

**Will**  
_well, i love you, xx_  
_awe, warms my heart to see you worrying about little old me. i’ll sleep, night, see you tomorrow._

george felt his heart speed up. ‘ _i love you_ ’ it wouldn’t of been odd if it were james or alex - though they don’t go around saying it all the time there a bit more touchy-feely - but coming from will it felt... personal... special in a way he couldn’t really explain. he clicked his phones screen off before he could over think it. will was just teasing him like he always did, no need to read more into it and freak himself out. as soon as he laid down alex curled into, making george suppress a groan. alex was lucky he george didn’t kick him out, instead he just wrapped an arm around the boy to get more comfortable and slowly let sleep take him away from the stressful day he had.


	2. Chapter Two

it had been a week since sam had dumped him, all their pictures already off his phone, texts messages deleted along with her number, he done that the next night when he was alone in his room. george felt bad that he didn't feel anything, not hurt or sad just... _tired_. george was tired, and that's why he was keeping well on his promise to not date, every single dating app had been deleted off his phone, any girl he was interested in before sam had been permanently put in the friendzone, _he meant it, he was done_. of course he found himself hanging out with friends a lot more to pass the time, if alex was busy or off with someone, he found his way to will's usually. if will was busy then he bothered josh by pulling him into some stupid recording or another.

it had been too easy to wander over to wills place and let himself in, sometimes feeling mean enough to scare will by sneaking up behind him. he was lucky that the male didn't seem to mind the new found attention he was getting from george, none of his friends seemed to mind - of course he wasn't one of those people that as soon as he got into a relationship he dumped his friends off on the sideline, but he always tried to give attention to his girl first. now that there wasn't going to be one, his friend were his main priority.

once again he had found his way over to wills, rummaging through the males fridge to find something to drink, eventually settling on a bottle of water, taking a several big gulps out of it right away.

"does alex not water ya anymore fella?" will made him jump, water getting all over his shirt as he jerked it from his mouth harshly, _sneaky bastard_.

"jesus will, trying to give me a heart attack?!" george huffed placing a hand over his heart.

"aw, is big alpha lad george memeulous scared of little ol' me?"

george shoved will playfully as the male laughed at him. his mind wandered back to their text from the day sam had broken up with him. ' _i love you_ ' at this point he could almost hear will saying, he didn't know why his brain had fixated on something so minuscule but it had, he found himself reading back their conversation from that night over and over again, usually whenever he wasn't doing anything to take his mind off it. those texts were now buried underneath about a hundred others, but he took screenshots of them, placing them behind a locked app folder, along with about a million other things. will had his own locked folder, they were just normal pictures, nothing weird, _still_ he felt the need to hide them under a layer of protection.

george didn't want anyone to know that he spent time admiring william lenney, he would get absolutely rinsed for that if one of his friends found out or god forbid will found out, he'd never live it down if that happened. but, still the conversation stuck out among their other texts, he didn't quite understand why. ' _i love you_ ', it wasn't a crime, but with the way he analyzed it over the past week you'd think it was.

"you okay george?" will asked bringing him back from the depths he got lost in, he realized he was staring at him, probably with a stupid expression.

"oh, sorry..." george gave a sheepish smile "just a little tired i guess..."

will stared at him for a moment, before nodding though he didn't seem like he believed him, george was more then happy that will seemed to just accept his lie. what was george gonna say ' _you know how you said you loved me? yeah that's fucking my head up, so what did you mean by it?_ ' nah, he'd come off like some weird straight guy that couldn't take his mates being emotional with him.

"lets play mario cart, gee wouldn't with me last night and i've been wanting to play against someone" will suddenly spoke up, he couldn't tell if he changed the subject for his own sake or georges, but either way he nodded, and followed will to the living room.

george sat down as will unplugged the xbox from the tv so he could plug in the wii. his eyes scanned down the males body as will bent over to see the tv plug ins a bit better, they moved over the shape the boys body took, it didn't show much due to the clothing he wore, but will did have some nice hips, they didn't jut to far out but he wasn't completely a box all the way down. he also had a bit of muscle toning to him, not much but it almost was better that he wasn't completely ripped, _fit him more_. wills legs were lovely, long but not too long, george had been pulled into them a few times when the he was being teased, he remembered them being comfortable to sit on - _of course he didn't indulge in it, will had been trying to tickle him the nonce_ \- then their was his...

"enjoying the view georgie?" will smirked.

georges eyes widened, his heart stopping for a moment as he thought he had just been caught checking out will... _no, not checking out_. he wasn't checking out his best friend, will just happened to be right in front of him was all... _fucker_.

"shut up, will" george huffed.

"not denying it though... hmm seems suss to me" the older sat down next to him, handing him a wii remote, which george took and promptly hit wills arm with "hey! don't be mad at me 'cause i caught ya looking at the goods"

he groaned leaning back into the sofa, and decided not to dignify will's comments with a answer. george didn't mind will making fun of him, but he started to mind it a lot more when suddenly will's comment made his face feel hot, he started to hate it when suddenly certain comments made georges brain shut down for a second, when certain touches made his skin itch. when it effected him physically he minded, but he never said anything, he just let will have his fun, and george did his best poker face through it all.

luckily not commenting on it seemed to do the trick because will simply just focused on starting the game up, forgetting about the incident, no doubt he'd try to tease him for it on an eboys podcast episode, or some other video. george glanced up at will for a second, catching what looked like a tint of red on his cheeks, he didn't want to look again in fear of being caught, so he forced himself not to, figuring he just saw wrong - _nah, will would never blush because he was looking at him_.

"common you suck at rainbow road at least give yourself a chance mate" george commented when will had picked the set of roads to play on.

"i'll make you eat those words mister" will put his game face on leaning forward a bit, suddenly determined, george laughed at him and got comfortable on the couch, be an easy win if he played it right.

they started. will wasn't horrible at the game but george knew the one place he fucked up a lot was rainbow road. however george took a second look at the cute determined face will was pulling and very quickly decided he was going to throw the race, he allowed things to hit him, 'accidentally' drove over banana peels, if will was in front of him he wouldn't use whatever power up he had... the older didn't seem to catch on, to focused on not letting the npc's screw him over. he didn't throw the game entirely, he still wanted to place so it didn't look as suspicious, he just let will take the win, he even managed to get him to take the win on rainbow road, luckily will hadn't been complete shit that time. george let out a groan of frustration.

"stupid fucking game anyway" he said, sounding upset, putting on his best pouting act.

the look on wills face when he won was enough for him to know he would of done it again, a smile spreading across his face, his arms throwing up as he cheered, even the little ' _suck it_ ' he threw at george as he shoved him a bit made it all worth it. they played a few more races, before looking for a movie to throw on. gee apparently at her friends house for the night, so will was looking for a longer night in with george.

"what about a horror movie?" george asked "spooky seasons here, might as well get in the mood"

will glanced over at him, biting the corner of his lip as he did so. _ah that's how he could get him back for all the teasing_. he put on an innocent smile, nudging him a bit.

"common will, its fun being scared!" george said taking the remote from him to find something "why not final destination? those movies aren't really scary just bad, and gory"

the older of the two stayed silent but nodded, george had a second thoughts about putting it on, due to will actually looking anxious about the whole thing, but if will actually got scared george would turn it off and apologize for making him watch it, make it up by buying some take-out and letting will put on whatever he wanted. he clicked through trying to find the first final destination, but all he could find was second so he played that one, the lore from the first really didn't matter much anyway, since it all got jumbled and became pointless as the movies progressed.

the movie started, and george turned off the lights, leaving them with only the tv light and whatever light came from the buildings and streetlights outside. will scooted a bit closer almost timidly, george found it hard to focus on the movie and not the males legs and shoulders were pressed up against his. he didn't have enough brain power, to come up with teasing comments, he tried several times but nothing would come out of his mouth. _damn it_ , this had backfired quickly.

george buckled in for a long night, to wills credit he got through the beginning scene alright, along with with the two official deaths that happened. they go to the part where one of the women decided it was smart to leave their group, resulting in her head stuck in the elevator doors, that's when will had decided to latch on to the youngers arm burying his face into georges shoulder, one eye peaking out to still see what was happening. george couldn't help but think it was almost _cute_ the older male slightly trembling as the elevator painstakingly kept jamming into the women's neck, causing blood to come from her mouth as they other characters desperately tried to claw the doors open.

"scared big man?" george meant it to come out like he was making fun of will, but it came out in barley a whisper, the grip on his arm tightened a bit.

" _jesus chirst george how can you watch this shit?_ " will said his voice shaking a bit.

he almost reached to turn it off, but instead preyed his arm from will and wrapped it around the male, his stomach doing fips in his body as he did so, his head reeling from what he was going, thoughts buzzing wild. will quickly responded, no questions or comments; just wrapping his arms around georges waist and cuddling up to him. still insisting on keeping one eye on the screen, to curious not to watch the rest. finally the women's head came off.

" _fucking hell, dumb bitch_ " will mumbled under his breath, making george laugh softly.

"we can turn it off if you want"

will shook his head "no, wanna finish it"

george almost asked why but decided against it. he forced his eyes back on the tv, but now he really couldn't focus on the show, will was pressed tightly against him, burring his head into his chest every time a gory scene came up, looking adorable and small. he hated that even now that he had the perfect thing to make fun of will for he couldn't, he just sat their feeling a bit guilty for making him watch it in the first place. _fuck him, fuck will, it was his fault the prick_.

they stayed like that for the remainder of the movie, as the credits rolled will didn't return to his sitting position, he stayed cuddling into the youngers side, his head resting against his chest, his hand still playing with georges shirt having let go of his waist a bit ago. he looked down at the man in his arms and his mind still racing with thoughts, he was glad non of them seemed to stick around long enough for him to really understand what was happening in his head.

"that was a shit ending" will sounded almost offended "i had to watch all the gore for that shit ending? ugh! bullocks!"

george couldn't help but laugh "told you it wasn't good, a decent gore movie though"

"hate gore" will was looking down at the part of the shirt he was playing with, gently pulling at the fabric "jus' don't like all that blood... s'gross 'innit?" he looked up, probably to see if george was judging him, he wasn't, the looked george had was more like he was looking at a cute puppy or kitten "eh, don't look at me like that, just because i don't like gore doesn't mean you can start treating me like some soft baby boy okay? i'm a big alpha male!"

george laughed and pushed the male off of him "fuck sake will" he rolled his eyes "yeah, well hard you are. could barely take the truck scene in the beginning of the movie"

will pouted a bit "s'not fair and you know it, 'never be able to drive behind a log truck ever again..."

"do that often yeah?"

george opened his mouth to tease the male more, however will attempted to get under his arm again, he leaned away, scooting slightly over as he did so, making will frown at him. he didn't know why he moved away, it was just suddenly all to much for georges head to take, he didn't want will clinging to him anymore.

"the fuck mate?"

"come on, you still have to cuddle me, you forced me to watch the shit movie, now deal with the consequences" will tried to pull him closer to cuddle, he felt crowded by will he stood up from his seat at the couch and will looked almost hurt and confused by the action.

"fuck off, can't keep your hands off me can ya?" george said, he still tried to make it sound lighthearted like he was teasing him, but he came out a little harsher then he had hoped it would of, now sounding more like he was scolding him.

they stared at each other for a bit, george hated himself, he hated that hurt puppy look that will had, he hated suggesting that stupid movie, he hated that he wanted to badly to scoop will into his arm and say sorry, to cuddle him until he was smiling again. instead he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. he had to get out of there before it got worse, before he decided to be even more of a dick to one of his best mates.

"sorry, i-"

"no... um, listen, i have to go anyway, alex is probably annoyed that i wasn't around to help with the chores today" george lied.

"oh..." will said slowly nodding, for the second time that day willingly swallowing the lie that george fed him, this one not going down as easy "yeah okay"

he slowly turned to let himself out befor turning back "jus'... text me if you need me okay?" he fiddled with one of his fingers "i'll come right over if you need me too"

this made will smile a bit and he nodded, george felt like maybe he had remedied his fuck up at least a little bit because the older male got up and walked him to the door. he pulled him into a hug, george tensed and hugged back by throwing one arm around will and patting him on the back, _unnatural_.

"you text if you need me too" will said "really, i'll listen"

george stared at him for a moment before nodding and leaving, he was little too freaked out to go home so he quickly ducked into the first bar had came across, probably not the best place to sort out your problems but it worked for now. he ordered a beer and sat down, fully intent on drinking until the places will had touched stopped tingling, till the thoughts that bothered him just shut up for once, and maybe even until his mind forgot wills name all together.  
  


✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
  


when george did get home he was using the wall for support, fumbling with his keys, dropping them as he tried putting them into the hole, eventually alex had opened the door - probably to see what idiot was loitering out side his flat - he scrunched up his nose at the strong smell of alcohol that smacked him and george giggled at him.

"alex!" he cheered.

"jesus, did you and will go out drinking" more of a statement then a question "wait did he make you walk home alone like this?" this time it was a question, as he peaked down the hall to see if will in his drunken state had wondered off somewhere else in the apartment complex

" _noooooo_ " george said as alex helped him in and to the couch where he could sit down "i left will..... and... and.... and stopped into on of the pubs... its... its fine"

alex was looking at him like he was an idiot but didn't say anything "whatever man, lets just get you to bed" he rolled his eyes and pulled george up off the couch and got him to his bedroom, not with out fuss from george saying he wasn't tired. eventually though he was shoved into the bed by alex who glared down at him.

"sleep it off george, or i'm tying you to the bed"

"kinky" george giggled.

alex scrunched up his nose in disgust, and walked away shutting the door behind him. george looked after him for a second and grabbed his phone, see a ratification from will.

**Will**  
_Hey, sorry if i made you uncomfortable, you know with the cuddling._  
_Was only having a bit of fun._

george looked at the two texts and started typing, the voice of reason in his head muffed by the alcohol he had drank, though it still screamed in the back of his head to ignore the text and go to bed, answer it when he was sober, not lough enough though because he sent the message.

**George**

_wasnt uncomfable, id cumdle u any day._

**Will**  
_are you drunk mate?_

**George**  
_maybe, domt change anysothing, still cuddle u_

**Will**  
_cheers mate, you spelled cuddle right that time._  
_get some sleep george._

**George**  
_wat, no, love u?_

george was already partially asleep, the phone in his hand had already several times slipped from his hands and hit him on the face, but talking to will felt more important then sleep, even if his body was fighting against that thought. however the long pause made him think maybe he wasn't going to message again, then the message popped up.

**Will**  
_haha, yeah okay whatever_  
_love you, xx_

**George**  
_mkl luv u too <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter. as always, comments and kudos always appreciated <3


	3. Chapter Three

george had woken up with the worse headache he had in years, luckily the _curtains_ were already drawn blocking out most light, he thought about sleeping a bit more but sat up anyway, ignoring the nauseating feeling that pooled in his stomach. he held his breath a bit as his stomach lurched - _he really didn't want to throw up_. he glanced at the glass of water with two pills sitting next to it. ' _starting to actually feel like your wife now. went to film with james, take these and some foods in the microwave for you to warm up if you feel like eating - alex_ ' george would of smiled if he could muster up one, but he felt too awful for even that. he did hope he didn't cause to much trouble for him when he came home, he hadn't meant to drink that much last night. george took the painkillers and laid back down, grabbing his phone.

he automatically regretted turning the thing on because it blinded him, he groaned in pain and blindly threw the brightness down to its lowest setting. " _fuck sake man..._ " george mumbled to himself.

when he unlocked his phone he was greeted by the messages he had sent will last night, plus a few new ones from the man. he felt his heart drop as he saw the texts. suddenly the headache and the ill feeling weren't the most prevalent things on his mind, now it was the fact that he had drunk texted will, told him he loved him, that he would cuddle him, thing until then he had kept to himself. george wanted to throw himself out the window, it seemed like a pretty good way to get ride of this whole thing quickly, all his fuck ups would be gone if he was, right? he scrolled down to the newest texts.

**Will**   
_hey big fella, sleep it off?_   
_i can bring you food if you need._   
_just message me if you need anything okay?_   
_sorry about last night again - i know you said you didn't care but still can't shake the feeling that i freaked you out a bit, just a bit touched starved i think, lol._   
_i'll stop talking before i make it worse, xx_

george sighed and reread the texts over and over again, he could bring himself to say anything, he couldn't bring himself to even face will anymore, not because of how he acted but because of the way will made him question everything. _george was straight_ and he didn't like will coming along making him feel all weird, with his touches, and messages. he swiped the messaging app away and put his phone down, he needed less time around the older male, that seemed obvious to him, he would spend time with alex or james, josh if he wasn't busy... _anyone else_. make sure that the only times he saw him were when he absolutely had to.

avoiding will would be hard but doable, when he came over he could shut himself in his room and edit, when he asked to hang out he'd make an excuse. he'd still act normal when he had to be around the male, like when they filmed the podcast or eboys videos, but as for personal time together, he had to limit it, until this weird feeling went away, until he felt normal enough to be around will again.  
  


✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
  


george had stuck to his plan, he didn't tell anyone about it, not even alex who would just have to shrug and deal with wills questions about what he was up to, and why he hadn't seen him in awhile. he did feel bad, he wasn't even answering wills texts or calls, he was just ignoring the male and burring himself in work, and other friends. will of course caught on to the change the earliest, but it seemed as though alex had caught on a little later, especially now that the boy was laying in his bed, tossing a football in the air and catching it as george edited a video they just filmed, it was obvious he wanted to talk about something, but he had just been laying their quietly while george edited.

"you and will get into a fight or somethin'?" alex finally broke the silence, and suddenly any planing george had done for when this conversation finally came felt useless, because his nerves would just make him say whatever came to mind first.

"no?"

"you're avoiding him" it wasn't a question, alex was telling him leaving no room for george to disagree.

"no 'm not?" he turned to look at alex who was staring at him, the ball still in his hands now "just been busy lately, lots of creative energy lately, plus i'm hanging out with my other friends, that a crime?"

the younger boy peered at him before throwing the ball at his head, george caught it and glared at him, he opened his mouth to ask what that was for, but alex was off his bed and walking toward the door, obviously annoyed at him. _that wasn't supposed to happen_.

"learn how to lie a little better mate" his voice was harsh "n' maybe stop treating will like trash if he didn't do anything wrong, yer' really hurting him" he said before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

he stared after alex for a moment before looking down at the football, he twirled it in his hands, watching the black and white pattern blend a bit as he twirled it. he got up and laid down on his bed, resuming what alex was doing before; tossing the ball up and catching it as he thought.

will had always been there for him, since they had become friends. he had always had a way about him that attracted george to him, his - _shitty_ \- sense of humor, the way he teased people, how the first time they shook hands george had felt sparks jolt through his hand, the way will carried himself, he even liked how physical he was always touching his friends in one way or another, he was nice and loving and caring. george hated it... _not really_ but he had always told himself he hated it, always blamed will for what he felt like it was the northerners fault, it was easier then the terrifying alternative.

george place the ball down beside him and rubbed his face. he had been avoiding will for a little over four weeks now, he knew it was fucked up to just leave will without any reasoning behind it, no messages or calls, but he what could he say to him that made this all okay? _nothing_. he grabbed his phone, his finger hovering over wills number, for a second he entertained the idea of calling him, before scrolling up his contact list. ' **jimbo marritt** ' he stared at the contact for awhile before opening their message thread.

**George**   
_can i come over?_

**Jimbo Marritt**   
_sure, everything alright?_

**George**   
_feeling a little funny, need to talk to someone that isn't pissed at me_

**Jimbo Marritt**   
_ice cream emergency or just some tea?_

**George**   
_i fucking love you._   
_lets play it by ear, some tea would be nice though_

**Jimbo Marritt**   
_lol, love you too bud <3_   
_kettles already on!_

george smiled, and got up shoving his phone in his hood and throwing his hat along with his glasses he still hadn't taken off, on bed. he left without saying anything to alex, he didn't need to deal with him at the moment, that was for a later date when he wasn't having a small crisis over one of his best friends. he caught an uber to james place, the drive felt longer then it usually did, he blamed it on nerves, he had never talked to anyone about something like this before, any time he had, had feelings before this he had shoved them down, deep down until even he couldn't see them. he didn't know why his brain automatically picked james but he felt like the right person at the moment.

james had greeted him with a hug, which george happily returned back, he practically clung to the male as he realized how much he needed the hug, and james didn't seemed to mind he simply let whatever emotions were running through the younger come out. he didn't cry... he was pretty damn close to it, but he managed not to, it felt like too much to start with.

"that bad huh?" james asked as they pulled away.

george shrugged before nodding "dunno what to do anymore..."

they walked into the kitchen where james made up the tea, and handed george a cup, they settled on the couch. he hated that it felt like a therapy session, but he went with it, maybe that's really what he needed and actual professionals help.

"whats wrong george? does this have to do with why you haven't been talking to will outside of eboys videos?" james asked.

the question itself made george feel like he hadn't built his walls high enough, how was james able to see through the brick he had place so carefully like it was simple glass. he felt almost panicky at the thought, he trusted his friends but still the thought of someone knowing him that well always made his skin crawl. it felt foolish to let someone in that close, where they could see all his flaws, all the broken parts. he brought the cup to his lips taking a few deep breaths after taking a small drink, keeping the warm mug gripped in his hands, the warmth comforting to an extent.

"what do you identify as james?" george said, he wanted it to sound like a complete switch of subject, that failed though, it defiantly sounded more like a continuation.

"oh..." james seemed a little taken back by the question but nodded a bit "well uh... i suppose i've resonated more with pansexual lately, though i've always privately went by the better umbrella term of 'queer'... why do you ask?"

"pansexual?"

"i just don't care whats in someone pants i guess? i mean... it plays a little bit of a apart to why i'm attracted to someone, but..." he trailed off "just not important enough for me to care, have a dick? cool... a vagina? also cool, don't care, i want you to sit on my face either way"

george laughed with james and rolled his eyes, he met the other eyes and could tell he was still waiting on an answer to his previous questions that he had gone on ignoring. he took another drink.

" _'m not gay_ " he said, almost firmly, like he was trying to convince himself of it more then james.

"okay" james nodded.

"i'm not!" he said glaring at the older man sitting across from him, he didn't know why he had snapped, he just did, but the other didn't seem to mind, he just nodded.

"you're not gay" james said making george nodded "okay, so... what makes you feel like you have to say that?" he was choosing his words carefully, not wanting to startle the already nervous boy away from the conversation.

george paused, staring into his tea, a few loose tea leaves gathering at the bottom of his cup, he took another drink his eyes darting around the room a moment " _will_ " his voice came out annoyed.

"will?"

"who else..." bitter, yeah, he sounded bitter.

james nodded mouthing an ' _ah_ ' as he did so. another moment of silence, when george looked at the other he could see the thoughts swimming in james' eyes, probably thinking of something to say to calm georges panicked mind.

"okay... so why can't you be gay george?"

well that wasn't words of comfort like he had hoped for, but a valid question. he had hoped more a ' _nah mate totally normal to feel this way_ ' or something like that. the question made him feel weird, a little ill, he almost wanted to throw up, he was sick of feeling like that, like his stomach was in knots and his body was begging to throw out everything inside it. he looked down at his now empty cup, the warmth had quickly faded from it leaving his body with out any comforting stimulation.

"i just can't... not me innit?" george eventually said, maybe not the emotional spill james wanted but he didn't know if he could give him anything else.

"maybe you're just a hetroflexiable" james said making george scrunch up his nose.

"hetro-what?"

"hetroflexiable... you mainly date women but you have the possibility to fall for a guy... to fall for someone like will, maybe only will"

george started at him, still didn't sit right with him, being anything other then just 'hetro'. he wasn't homophobic... he knew he wasn't he was perfectly comfortable around alex and his other friends, nothing had changed with james since he had started openly exploring his sexuality... and yet the thought of george himself being gay made it feel wrong, gross, his skin crawled at the thought; _wrong, it was just wrong_. guilt washed over him for the thought but he said nothing, he didn't think it was wrong - _no_ \- just wrong for him - _yeah_ \- that's what he meant.

"george?"

" _no_ " he said looking at james "i'm not, and i'm not falling for will, he's just fuckin' with my head, like he usually does"

james frowned "george its o-"

" **no!** " he raised his voice, glaring at james "that _queer_ stuff is fine for you and alex but its not me, i'm not some _fag_ " the word slipped out, sounding like venom in the back of his mind, james obviously taken back by the sudden slur that had fallen from the boys mouth.

george sat staring down at the empty cup in his hands, he mouth had went dry as soon as the word slipped, guilt washing over him dragging him completely under the waters. he wanted to blame years of being a stupid teenager, and shouting the word at friends over his xbox headset, but it made him think he had never changed, he was still that insecure asshole deep down. that was obvious though wasn't it? he practically kicked will out of his life simply because the male made him feel weird... _fucking hell he fucked up_. all he could think about was if that had slipped out in front of alex, the thought of the hurt look on alex's face if it had happened killed him. he couldn't even look at james to see how the male had taken it, he couldn't watch the hurt wash over his friend for saying such a hurtful world. the word echoed in his mind, bounced around reminding him of his failures. _he had basically called james a fag, what the fuck was wrong with him?_

"well..." the world came out tense from james' mouth, as if he just realized how his friend felt about them, his voice raising in pitch. he knew it was georges own short comings that made the word slip and yet he couldn't find it in himself to tell george it was okay, or talk george through it, the word hurt too much, cut through him like a hot knife, reminded him of his younger less pleasant school days, the faded trauma of the past slipping up to the surface.

george opened his mouth to say something but instead got up, putting the cup down finally, he wanted to say sorry, that he hadn't meant it, that he was just being an idiot because he was freaking out, but none of that would come out. he couldn't even force a sorry and he felt so shitty about that. george rushed out, hearing james call for him to come back several times, he ignored it, his fast walk turning into a run to get out of their faster. when he was out the door he felt his lungs start to properly work again, and he slowed down his run to a walk, he didn't want to go home, so he started toward the only place he felt he could really go at the moment; the park.

a few minutes of walking and he was at some old, pretty much abandoned park that no one really played at anymore, he'd see kids their every now and then, but, as the sun started going down in the sky, it was completely empty. he sat on of the swings, gently swinging himself back and forth, maybe if he swung hard enough he could throw himself into a different reality, one where he wasn't such a shitty human being. george stared off at the sun setting below the trees, the sky a beautiful shade of pink and orange, the gentle breeze nipping at his skin as he swayed, there was a jungle gym, one with plastic blue tunnel some window to look out when in there, old mettle shown as the blue pain chipped off of it, george entertained the idea of sleeping in the tunnel for the night, or maybe the storm shelter, curl up under one of the tables and hope any cop that passed by didn't think he was some druggie, and just left him alone.

george didn't know how long he sat their, probably a few hours, the sun now fully down, he heard someone walking, the sound of pea gravel shifting under the weight of someone nearing closer to him, but didn't look up to see who it was, if he got stabbed he'd only assume it was karma for being such a shit friend to james when he was just trying to help him, or to honestly everyone, he had been such a bitch lately. he only looked up when the person sat on the swing next to him. _will_. the distant streetlights gave his face a different shading then usual, he looked a sad an tired, his hair was a mess even with the beanie on you could tell as the strands that did show were all over the place, he looked like he had been crying, george hope he hadn't caused that.

"alex is worried about ya' fella" will said "i know yous don't wanna see me, but i told him i'd find ya, figured you came here, always did like this place..."

george frowned a bit and nodded, not looking away from the sad boy, he couldn't, he was to focused on tracing his features with his eyes. he was too tired and emotionally drained to be dealing with will right now, he'd be too vulnerable if he spoke about anything, but he couldn't stop himself, the way will looked, how he wouldn't meet his gaze, the tense shoulders like he was nervous around him, he needed to get ride of that. more importantly _he missed will so damn much_. the realization hit him like a train as soon as he saw him. was he so good at hiding his feelings that now even he couldn't tell sometimes?

"i'm sorry will" george said "i didn't mean to avoid you, i'm just going through a lot right now" will had looked up, finally meeting his gaze, his eyes looked blue in this lighting, george had decided that was his favorite color, the color of wills eyes under dim streetlights in the rundown park "you're my best friend will, you really are. but i just... everything's all fucky in my head right now... and its fucking everything up... i've been so shity to all of you guys lately" he hated that he could feel tears gathering in his eyes, _damn it, don't cry_.

will stopped his swinging a bit "so you're not mad at me?" he asked.

george offered a smile a small sad laugh leaving his mouth, quickly blinking the tears away "never... just working some stuff out for myself" he gave a big sigh finally tearing his eyes from will and looking up toward the night sky, the stars were a bit more viable from where they were, it was nice. they stayed quiet their for awhile, it was nice to be near will again, even under the odd circumstances.

"i love you" george said, it came out barley a whisper "really, i don't know what i'd do without you will..."

will chuckled a bit "probably be dead by now, at least you're channel would be without someone to copy from" george rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a laugh from escaping him as well "i love you too man... but let try not to make this touchy feely shit a habit, or we'll turn out like alex and james, the big softies"

george laughed "deal"

"home?"

george looked over at will who had gotten off the swing and offered him a hand, he took it allowing will to pull him off the swing, their hands touching of a big longer then needed, he couldn't find it in him to care how it made him feel.

"home" he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter Four

when george did get home he was greet by alex smacking him across the head before pulling him into a tight hug, he had been crying from what it looked like. " _fuckin' idiot, answer yer' phone, if you ever run off like that again 'm killing you_ " alex said along with a string of other words and insult that george really couldn't catch. he thanked will for finding him and offered him the couch for the night, which will refused and ended up going home.

george spent the next few days mending things with james, first buying him a fruit arrangement, then some new guitar strings, figuring the boy could use them eventually. james forgave him - _of course_ \- but still george knew he'd spend awhile being extra nice to him to make up for being a dickhead.

"really mate, stop being so weird around me it's fine, i know you're dealing with some stuff and when you're confused and scared you become hateful, i was their once" james had finally said after george had practically demanded that james let him buy their takeout "okay... hows this, i'll forgive you and we can forget about this whole thing, if you allow yourself to actually think about this and stop avoiding it"

they had been hanging out at geroge's and alex's flat playing fifa, he had probably been making james feel uncomfortable with his overly nice attitude, now george was the one who felt uncomfortable. he didn't want to think about it, he had just forced himself to be okay around will alone again, what if thinking about it ruined that? he met james' eyes and sighed his shoulder slumping a bit, he knew he needed to bite the issue eventually, but he figured that would be on his death bed.

"fine..." george grumbled " _dickhead_ "

james laughed "there's the george i love"

"shut up james" he rolled his eyes.

and george decided to keep good on his word with that, maybe it was finally time to figure himself out, panic attacks, sleepless night, and all. he did have alex to talk to, so he had that going for him. this was going to take a few weeks, if not longer.  
  


✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
  


will was headed up to his flat, just getting over that rough couple of weeks when he was pretty sure he had fucked up his friendship with george. will honestly didn't know why he had been so clingy to the boy, he always had been... maybe it was because george never seemed to care before now. hugs, small touches, wrapping his arm around him when they watched movies together, falling asleep in his bed while he edited a video and they chatted, small things, george never seemed to mind him doing any of that. so will was scared he had crossed a line, he had been crying over it, thinking he had lost his best friend, someone who he wanted to be with till death fate allowed, but his thoughts were silenced when george had told him they were good when he had found him at the park nearly a month ago now. _still_ he felt like george was off, he knew the boy didn't like to open up, but he wished he would talk to him about this stuff, but at least he had his best friend back, hopefully he would open up when he was ready. 

it seemed like he was ready to open recently as he got text from him asking to talk later that night, of course will agreed fully ready to listen to whatever george had to tell him. he rounded the corner looking up from his phone, but not soon enough as he bumped into someone, a loud thud hit his ears as soon as he did. will looked to see he had ran into curly black haired women, a sweater on that had to be three sizes too big for her, cute little space buns spun at the top of her head. he looked down realizing he made her drop her boxes she was carrying, luckily the contents hadn't spilled out and it didn't sound like will he broken anything.

"shit - sorry" he quickly bent down to pick up the box he made her drop "i should of been watching where i was going"

"yeah, but i won't hold it against you" he voice made a shudder run through him, he stood up and finally got a look at her face.

she had be around the same age as him, her skin almost akin to smooth caramel, the type of angel face that took your breath away, her blueish-gray eyes, small speckles of hazel seemed to to hide with in them only showing the when the light hit just right, she had soft freckles on her face. and when she smile... _fuck_ when she smile will couldn't imagine a sight more beautiful in this whole damn world, he wanted to know how to get her to do it again and again. he fumbled with the box a bit as his arms seemed to stop working properly, he was worried he wouldn't be able to walk.

"uh... hey, 'm will" he said hoping he didn't sound like to much of an idiot.

"heather" that gentle smile not leaving her face, she sounded american possibly a little bit of that classic chicago accent seeping through, will wouldn't of described the accent as beautiful before now but _fuck_ he never wanted her to stop talking "mind carrying that to my apartment since you knocked it out of my hands?"

"oh - _haha_ \- yeah lead the way!" will smiled "so where abouts did you come from?"

"just moved here for work, i'm from the states, lived in south dakota but born in raised in chicago" she said, confirming wills successions about her voice.

"what type of work?" he couldn't help but ask.

"boring business stuff, work at a law firm, my branch wanted to send me here, guess i can be of more help here then there" she gently kicked the already half open door walking in as it swung fully open, will walked in behind her and put the box down where the other ones were settled.

"a lawyer huh?" will smiled getting a nod from heather "i'll know who to call if i need some legal advice... i'll need yer' number though" _smooth..._

heather laughed, and for what felt like the hundredth time since he met her, his heart stopped "okay player... help me bring up the rest of my boxes and its all yours" she smirked.

"sounds like a fair trade" will smiled.

it didn't take long to get the rest of the boxes up, they chatted casually while they did so, he talked about the flat they lived in telling her she'd probably get along good, the weather had come up but only because she was curious about what it was like around london. time seemed to slip by easily as they brought the boxes up from her car. too soon for will's liking the last box was up, and heather was handing him a business card.

"deals a deal, personal cells on this one" she said as he took it.

"great... hey uh... you hungry?" will asked "i mean, we did just bring up a tone of boxes, and i know a few good places to eat around here... my treat if that sweetens the deal"

heather let out a soft laugh, a smile playing on her lips as she looked around, probably contemplating if it worth giving the babbling idiot a try. however she looked back and nodded "yeah... okay, but if it isn't good i'll tell you"

"i think i can deal with that" will smiled.

as they started walking he realized that he went with heather he would miss his talk with george, however he didn't want to mess up this chance with her, what if she decided not to give him another one? he grabbed his phone as they got out the door to send him a quick text to warn him he wouldn't be coming, he felt a bit bad but as he looked at heather and she gave him a smile the feeling washed away.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

the month that had proceeded agreeing to james that he would work his stuff out was the hardest he ever went through, alex and james were their every step of the way though, making sure he was okay. he spent many night sleeping with alex, curled up into the younger as he talked the boys ear off, or cried through a panic attack. alex was honestly his saving grace most nights, he didn't know what he would do without the boy during this time, he was sure he would of gone mad by now if he hadn't had him. james was wonderful too, talking him down from his panicking when alex was doing something else, hanging out with him, not complaining when george got just a touchy with him during his small break downs.

he could still taste the vomit in his mouth, as he had thrown up right after looking himself in the mirror and admitting it ' _i'm gay_ ' that's all it was and suddenly his breakfast was down the toilet, it happened a few more times after that, once when he had decided to say it out loud to james, sprinting quickly to the bathroom afterward. but it got easier, slowly and suddenly seemingly all at once he was able to say it without bile raising in his throat. 

"i'm gay" he said out loud one day to james, the older boy automatically leaning away from george in case he threw up, george how ever just smiled which caused james and calm down and bring him into a tight hug.

"i'm so proud of you" james said, and george was crying again - _he had to stop that_

soon after he finally felt ready to tell will - the only eboy that didn't know what was going on - maybe not his feelings for him, he still had a hard time grasping them, but he wanted to come out to him, maybe then he wouldn't feel as on edge around the older male, so he had invited him over with a simple ' _can we talk? its important_ ' text. he was happy when will agreed but on edge the rest of the day, and slightly annoying alex.

"george can please stop pacing in front of the tv you're making _me_ nervous" alex said as he watched his roommate go from one side of the room to the other "you know will isn't going the care so why are you so nervous?"

"i think i'm going to throw up" george said "oh my god what if i throw up on him?!" he said still pacing from one side to the other.

"you're not going to throw up, you just - **george sit down!** " alex raised his voice and his butt automatically fell into arm chair he was near " _better_ " he moved closer so he could reach over and grab georges hand "i promise you, its going to fine, now go lay down in your room until will comes and meditate or something, just calm down... you'll make yourself sick"

george nodded opting not to say anything, instead he got up and went to his bedroom like alex suggested, he laid down and tried his best to just steady his breathing. realistically he knew that will wouldn't mind, in fact he'd probably tease george for making a big deal out of it... but still, it felt more nerve wreaking because it was someone he liked... _he like will_... even if he hadn't really come to terms with it, he did like him, he found him attractive, he craved their small interactions, he wished everything platonic thing they did together meant more. he flinched a bit as his phone went off and grabbed it from under him.

**Will**  
_hey, i know we had plans to talk but i ran into this girl_  
_george she's so fucking pretty mate you have no idea._  
_anyway i'm going to dinner with her, but we'll talk later yeah?_  
_sorry for ditching you, you still love me right? xx_

george stared at the message's for a moment, he could almost see his heart falling and shattering on the ground. _a girl_. will had met a girl... and was ditching him to have dinner with someone he just met. he couldn't tell if it hurt more that his _friend_ will had abandoned him for some stranger, when he said it was important or this his _crush_ will had taken someone out on a date. he fiddled with the phone for a bit, typing and retyping messages, various insults being typed then deleted, before he finally settled;

**George**  
_yeah man whatever, have fun on your date, we can talk tomorrow or smth_

he knew his messages came off a bit short, but he couldn't help it, will was out with some girl... _his best mate ditched him for a complete stranger_. he turned on his side, sitting up and chucking his sweater off and throwing the covers over him. he suddenly didn't feel like being awake anymore. he curled into a ball and closed his eyes. _he wasn't going to cry_ he had done enough of that the past month to never want to cry again. still his heart ached, the type that you could feel physically, the type that made your eyes tear up. he forced himself to sleep before the tears started.  
  


✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
  


george was woken by alex crawling into bed with him, and pressing his back against the males chest, all he did was wrap an arm around alex's waist, pulling him tightly into him like his own personal teddy bear, a comfort blanket of types.

"m' sorry george" alex said.

george wasn't going to ask how he knew what was going on, he didn't care, all he cared about was the not being alone at the moment, and he was glad that alex was willing to sleep with him. alex turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around him as well, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before burying his face into georges chest.

"s'gonna be okay..." alex said.

"yeah..." george voice cracked a bit, he cleared his throat "just don't leave me in the morning... please" he said softly.

"yeah... okay, i'll be here as long as you need me" alex said "not going anywhere ya' hear?"

george nodded and slowly slipped back to sleep pretty easily as soon he was sure alex was comfortable. for the first in a long time though he felt helpless, and he hated himself for it, it was his own fault, he let himself get too attached, let someone in to much... he let will in to far and now he wasn't in control anymore. he hoped wills date went bad, as awful as it sounded, but he did, because it wasn't fair... it wasn't fair that as soon as he figured himself out will met someone... _maybe he was cursed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


	5. Chapter Five

alex was absolutely pissed at will for leaving george to go out with some random girl he just met, george had spent so long even gathering the courage to admit his sexuality to himself. will was going to be the first person the boy came out too and of course that was when will decided to be a shit friend and just ditch last minute on his planes to talk with george. _what a fucking prick_. alex had spent the whole night with george, sleeping on his chest while the boy held him tightly, honestly he was getting use to sleeping with the older male, seeing as george through out all this had crawled into his bed several times and clung onto him like his life depended on it - alex didn't mind, it was nice to feel needed by his friend, took his mind off any personal problems he had through out the month.

alex had woken up before george, and managed to sneak out of the bed to go to the bathroom and crawl right back in without the male waking. he scrolled through his phone silently, texting friends, listening to tik toks on the lowest volume he could so george wouldn't be woken from his peaceful sleep. just like he said he would, he stayed with george, head laid on his chest while the other arms wrapped around him. eventually he heard someone let themselves into their flat, soft sound of footsteps on the wood floor coming closer to george's bedroom door. alex wondered silently who it could be, he had heard a key be used so it had to be one of the boys.

the door opened without even a knock and will stood with a goofy smile on his face as he looked down at his phone, when he looked back up he met a - _rather startling_ \- glare from alex. the younger felt like punching him, he knew how much george was hurt by the action, even more so that he liked the stupid northerner.

"eh! when did you and george start sleeping together?" will joked with a soft voice trying to lighten to obviously tense mood, alex wasn't having it.

"go wait out in the living room will, don't want you waking george" he waved the boy off, still glaring daggers at the confused man.

once will was out of the room, alex gently nudged george who groaned and tightened his grip on him, the younger sat up out of the boys arm making him slightly open his eyes. alex quickly pet the boys hair, looking down at him with a soft, caring smile.

"hey... go back t' sleep george, i have to go deal with somethin'" he said, a lot more caring of tone then what he took with will a second ago, trying hard to not let any misguided annoyance come out toward george.

"you comin' back after?" george sniffed a bit, fighting to stop his eyes from shutting.

"'course" alex nodded getting off the bed.

george nodded and turned curling into himself and falling back a sleep nearly right away. _poor thing, emotions really did drain george sometimes_. alex left the room shutting the door, he walked into the living room to see will scrolling through his phone as he sat on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. he grabbed a stray magazine from the tv stand and rolled it up in his hand, giving a swift smack to the side of wills head with it before he could even look up at him.

"ow! what the fuck alex?!" will said, still trying to keep his voice down for georges sake, he glare up at the boy having dropped his phone into his lap, he rubbed the side of his head.

"you're such a prick lenney" alex said "y'know george really needed to talk to you last night and you just ditch for some hussy you picked up an hour before - what the fuck is wrong with you mate? were you dropped on yer' fucking head or somthin'?" he kept his voice as steady and quite as it could be, he didn't want george to know he was scolding will "i mean seriously, do you treat all yer' friends like this? or just george 'cause you know he won't complain?!" he crossed his arms, keeping the magazine clutched tightly in his hand, ready to batter the northern again if he had to.

will stared up at the boy, guilt slowly washing over the male features "heather's not a hussy" he started firmly "shes a lovely girl" alex moved his hand and will flinched and held his hand up "hey! i didn't realize that he needed to talk to me that badly if i did i would of ask heather to reschedule okay?" the fiery glare from alex's eyes didn't leave him "common al... i love george, you know i wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him"

the younger male rolled his eyes "well could of tricked me" he huffed "george was really upset over you not coming last night, not that he'll admit it... and if i hear anything bad from george after this i'm hitting you a lot harder and next time with my fuckin' fist got it?" will stayed quite looking wide eyed at the side of alex he had never seen before "i said fuckin' got it will?!"

will nodded hastily "yeah... yeah! i got it!" alex dropped his attitude and walked to the kitchen, throwing the magazine on the counter "jesus fella yer' terrifying"

alex chuckled to himself grabbing a water for both him and george "do whatever you want, i'm going back to bed" he grumbled leave will alone with his thoughts to lay with george again, who happily accepted him back into his arms, no question about where he was, the older honestly looked too tried still to form coherent thoughts let alone questions. alex did actually end up falling asleep again.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george woke up a few hours after alex had woken him up the first time, the boy was awake on his chest, playing some sort of game on his phone. he watched him for a bit, not saying anything, he didn't know what to say, he still felt so drained, he hated this feeling - his emotions seemed to drain him completely at times, wrapping around him and sucking all of his energy out... _maybe he did need therapy_. george shifted and alex turned to meet his eyes.

"hey" he said softly turning fully to look at george.

"hi" george couldn't help but let a weak chuckle out at the stupidity of the situation, waking up with your best friend in your arms because you were upset over the fact that one of your other best friends ditched you - _sounded like some stupid hallmark moment waiting to happen_.

george thought about how much easier it would of been to be attracted to and fell for alex, the male was already practically married to him anyway, it wouldn't of been that hard of a jump to make from friends to boyfriend for them... _at least he assumed_. but no, of course not, he was cursed so why would it be the easy more logical option?

"will's in the living room" alex said reached up and gently stroke the others hair, george closed his eyes and sighed, he dreaded having to go out and talk to him especially now "y'know you don't have to talk t' him george... he's such a prick" george gave a weak laugh and opened his eyes.

he shook his head softly "no, i don't wanna hold it off anymore, once i do this with will everyone else will be ten times easier... will feels like the hard one" he slowly sits up, making alex sit up with him, the boy gives him some room and he gets out of bed.

"tell me if he does anything bad - i'll kill 'im for ya" alex joked.

this time george lets out a actual laugh, making alex smile at him. he sometimes hates living with alex, but most of the time its nice... times like this its nice, and he didn't know what he would do without the boy. he changed his cloths and went to the bathroom, making sure his hair was good and teeth were brushed before finally leaving out to the living room nervously picking at his clothing.

he was greeted by will laying on the couch with his feet up, watching the tv. the older male quickly noticed him and paused the tv hastily getting up off the couch.

"got scared for a second that al was gonna keep ya' all to himself" will said walking over and pulling george into a hug.

the boy tensed a bit, it was normal, but still it felt odd for will to go out of his way to get up and greet him that way when he was already comfortable on the couch. george didn't complain, he simply hugged back, melting into the other quite easily as anxious thoughts were flung from his head, replaced by the smell of wills after shave, and the firm feeling of his arms around him - _he really was fucked_.

"'m sorry i didn't come last night george, t'was a dick move" will said softly before pulling back, looking down at him, his hands resting firmly on his shoulders as he did so.

george shrugged a bit "its fine... i guess the point is that we talk..."

will nodded and sat down with george on the couch, the boy looking at the tv to try and tell what the other was watching, _he couldn't_.

"how was your date?" george asked.

as much as will would of loved to talk about heather and their amazing date with one of his best mates, he only shook his head "now georgie... don't put off talkin' t' me"

the younger let out a soft laugh "'m scared" he said honestly looking down at his hands "don't know why, i know well that it doesn't change anything" he sighed and reached up pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, will scooted closer, putting a hand on georges knee, only succeeding in making him feel more flustered and nervous, but he knew he was just trying to be comforting.

"out with it george, yer' scarin' me" will said squeezing his knee once.

"'m gay..." it came out more effortlessly then he thought it would, there was no wave of nausea, or bile rising his his throat, it almost seemed like he hadn't been throwing up over it for the past month.

will stared at him for a second, his mouth parted slightly, opening and closing it a few time, taking his hand back. it was a small action but it made george panic, his heart sped up as he thought about the fact he might of fucked up everything with just that, will seemed to catch om to that quickly though because he pulled the boy tightly into his arms.

"don't look so scared fella" will said with a small chuckled "jus'... it just shocked me is all, never thought big george memeulous would be anything but straight" he tried to joke.

george did relax but as he did tears started slipping from his eyes - _stupid eyes_ \- he wrapped his arms around the boy crying into his shoulder, will let him, gently rubbing the boys back. things racing through both of their heads that nether of them acknowledged. when george did pull away will grabbed both his hands.

"'ey, i accept you no matter what george, yer' one of my best friends so how could this small thing make me love you any less?"

even though it was meant to be comforting, the ' _love you_ ' had the opposite effect on george, it just made his head spin, made his heart ache because he knew will only meant it as a friend. not that will just being his friend was bad, he valued will as a human being, being his friend was more then good, but still it didn't stop the ache in his chest whenever he remembered that the small pet names, touches, the ' _i love you_ 's were all platonic. he would still stay in that hell hole of hurt forever, rather then lose will completely.

"i know... i mean i knew you would, jus' scary is all, so new to me"

will nodded "'m sure... is this what you were figuring out last month when you just randomly left?"

george nodded "yeah... it just... it had suddenly seemed to resurface after..." he trailed off and will looked at him expectantly "uh i caught feelings for this... guy"

the male smiled "yeah? bet you already shagged him too huh?"

george couldn't help laughed and shook his head "no... he's a uh... he's straight, plus i don't know if i'm at that level of comfort yet to have sex with someone"

will frowned but nodded "screw 'im, you'll find a guy and he'll be the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth"

he laughed, looking down at their hands that were still clasped together. god did he wish he could kiss will right now, or confess his feelings, or anything, just maybe get a hint of what it would be like to be wills for a second with no consequence, then he would be fine, he would live the rest of his life clinging on those that memory and let will live his life out.

"so... that girl?"

"hmm? oh! heather" will's face automatically lit up, it killed george in every possible way "god mate she's fucking amazing! right, get this not only is she fit, she so funny and smart - we ended up going back to her place right and we talked for hours while i helped he unpack some stuff, it was like three by the time i got back to my place..." he rambled about his night.

george listened, like a good friend would, like will did every time he bitched about a girl, like will probably would every time he talked about a new guy - _when he was ready for that, when will didn't did own his heart anymore_ \- he nodded and found himself wishing that will talked about him like this, that it was them on that date. though it hurt he didn't show it, he was good at that, whether that was bad or not he really couldn't tell but it was useful. eventually alex came out, looking like he had fallen back asleep, he yelled something about ordering food so they all did.

will retold alex about heather, and alex sat close to george, not making it obvious he was trying to comfort the boy, but still trying to comfort him nonetheless, linking the hands together as george rested his head on the males shoulder. _why couldn't alex have stolen his heart?_ he looked up at alex and the taller smiled at him. they were on to random topic which george more comfortably participated in. eventually will left and alex laid on the couch with george laying on top of him, he played with his rust colored hair while the other pouted a bit. alex knew how it felt, knew how all this felt, and george was there for him during all those times some stupid straight guy smiled his way into his heart, so he was going to be their for george.

"not even that hot, mate..." alex said "i mean you could of at least fallen for, like, james or josh, at least their fit, and actually nice" george scuffed a bit "cause its like, if yer' going for an asshole the first time around then that means i'm going to have to deal with like a million heart breaks and i jus'... i don't have the mental stability for that george" he joked with an over dramatic groan, making the other laugh, one of his loud ones too, making alex smile, that's all he wanted.

"oh shut up alex" he said as his laugh died down "thank you" he lifted his head from the boys chest and smiled at the boy.

"anytime mate..." alex said "really we can trash talk will _any_ time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the support on this story by the way guys :)  
> i'm happy people are enjoying it just as much as i enjoy writing it!
> 
> kudo's and comments always appreciated


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend like i didn't forget to post this chapter yesterday :P

will found himself talking to heather a lot more, they texted and hung out - usually at her place - watched stupid shows together, talked about nearly everything under the sun. the northern felt like he had lucked out with this girl, sexy, smart, funny and over all just amazing, he kept waiting for a catch but there didn't seem to be one, she over all was just an absolute angel, and she was into him of all people! he was one lucky bastard. he needed one more thing of her before he wanted to make it official, he wanted to see how she got on with his mates. mostly the eboys. it felt important that they get along, he knew how messy i could get when you're significant other didn't get along with you're friends.

"tell me about your friends since you want me to meet them so badly" heather said while getting them some drinks from the fridge "i need an edge on them, so i can impress them"

will chuckled and shrugged "well there's alex, he can be a bit of a tough crowd, but if you talk gucci with him i'm sure he'll fall into your lovely little trap" he joked " _really_ he's just a nerd, star wars, he has like two swords i think?"

"real ones?" she perked up at that.

he nodded smiling " _oh no_ , now i'm having second thoughts about us bein' a thing" he teased her, she rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him handing him his drink as she sat back down next to him on the couch "then theirs james, he's gonna be easiest honestly, mainly because 'es the nicest... but guitars and honestly music and general are good topic of discussion if ya can't find anything else to talk about, he writes music" he took a drink of the glass in his hand.

heather nodded "and will george be at this little get together"

will looked at her and raised an eyebrow "uh... ya'"

she laughed softly "just... you talk about hanging out with him a lot, so i'm curious about him, you two are obviously close"

"ah" he nodded thinking for a moment "yeah he's my best mate... honestly don't know what i'd do without him" he said "early last year i had this really bad break up... george ended up commin' 'round to mine and making sure i was taking care of myself" he paused the moment, almost feeling like he was transported to laying in his bed, too sad to get up, the bed dipping beside him and george forcing him to eat and drink something, george laying down in bed with him, listening to him cry and complain, the male comforting him and bringing him back to being himself again, slowly but surly "he had hung around my place fer' nearly two months getting me back to myself... he's jus' so amazing, he's funny in the stupidest ways sometimes, and he's really interesting, he knows all these little facts about random stuff... and despite popular belief he is quite smart" a small smile stayed on wills face as he talked, he hadn't even realized he was still talking "god... he's just..." he trailed off for a moment, realizing he had been rambling.

"just?" heather encouraged with a gentle smile.

"s'just... my best friend" will said taking a drink from his glass again, giving a sheepish chuckle, he felt a little odd about rambling about george to heather like that, but she didn't seem to mind.

"that's adorable, will" she smiled a him reached over and cupping his cheek "really i'm glad you have someone like that in you're life, and its nice to a man who doesn't mind showing his love for his friends"

he chuckled softly and shrugged "guess 'm just built different" he joked, earning a small playful tap on his cheek from her and giggle before retracting her hand from the boy, george linger in his mind a little too long afterwards though "anyway i'm sure they'll love you" will reassured.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"i don't wanna meet her on friday" george huffed as he buried his face into alex's pillow, the boy had just gotten done live streaming and was working on something else on his computer, his back turned to rusted haired boy.

"mate, it's just gonna be more suspicious if you're the only one not showing up to meet her at will's friday" alex said.

"i don't care, i wanna keep being able to hate 'er" his voice was muffled by the pillow not bothering to lift his head up "in my mind she's a bitch, and i'd like it to stay that way"

"common george, you have to, you can't avoid her forever"

"sure i can, i'll move" george lifted his head to see alex actually looking at him now with a small glare.

"i know its hard watching someone you like -"

" _love_ " george found himself correcting him effortlessly, it felt like a reflex, a scary reflex that he hadn't been ready for, alex gave him a nervous look, he knew how georges stomach could be an anxiety rose higher then he was prepared for.

"... _wow_ " alex sighed a bit, when he was sure george wasn't about to bolt off to the bathroom "okay, _love_... i defiantly know its hard watching someone you love, fall for someone else... but what is will to you first?"

george sat up and looked down at his hands, his mind swam with all the times will had clearly hated his girlfriends but grinned and bared through it for georges sake " _a friend_ " he said a bit quieter then he meant to "wills my best mate... nothing could change that, even some stupid feelings and new girl"

"see, you have to go... because will would be hurt if you ditched him on this" the boy turned back to his computer and started typing.

george sighed and stared at the mannequin with the storm trouper hamlet on. he hated heather - will had been talking about her more and more often, whenever someone asked, or even if they didn't he would find a way to weasel her into the conversation... and george hated her for that, he hated her for making the man he loved love her, he hated her for taking over wills mind. realistically he knew if he met her and she was as great as will claimed her to be he wouldn't be able to justly hate her anymore, which would probably make him hate her more. _fuck heather_.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george, alex and james were walking up to will's apartment, the day that will and george had both anxiously been waiting for came way too soon. as they walked up the stairs james slide his hand into georges squeezing it immediately, and threading their fingers together. he smiled at james, and allowed himself to hold his hand back, it was comforting.

"you don't have to let go at all" james said quietly "just grab my hand whenever you want tonight"

george nodded and kept their hands together, glancing down at them. james made his hands look small in comparison, but they almost fit perfectly in that way, the larger hand holding the more dainty one protectively. his hands were soft and still a bit cold from the london winter outside, though warming up quickly as their body heat slowly mixed together. they were in front of the door.

alex knocked before glancing back at the two and furrowing his eyebrows at them, he opened his mouth to say something but the door swung open, will greeting them.

"hey! just in time, heather's in the bathroom" he smiled allowing them in.

george found himself squeezing james' hand a bit tighter as they followed will in, james only gave a reassuring squeeze back, making the other look at him, he leaned down pressing a quick kiss to the side of the boys head.

"you're okay" he whispered softly, making sure he was quiet so no one else heard him.

george nodded and smiled a bit, scooting a bit closer to the larger male though. he hoped staying close to james all night would help him stay calm and keep his emotions in check - and hopefully mouth since that seemed to be doing things with out his permission lately.

the boys stood in wills living room as will got them some drinks and they talked a bit. heather came out of the bathroom and all of them looked at her. george was pretty sure he felt his heart break even more, will's descriptions didn't do the girl justice, she was stunning.

"mate, how'd you pull 'er?" alex joked, getting a playful punch from will.

"now let me try and guess from what i've heard -" heather's voice also devastated george, it was smooth, feminine, an almost perfect pitch "alex, though you're hair isn't bad" she said toward smirking at will a bit.

"you told her my hair was bad? you prick!" alex lightly punched will in the arm causing him to laugh.

"i didn't lie either, she's jus' bein' nice mate"

heather giggled and looked james "you're james, though i probably wouldn't of known that if will hadn't told me that you were tall"

"i'm sure he used the word ' _massive_ ' the bastard" james glared at will.

"ah fuck off, it was one time and i was drinkin'!"

"that means you must be george, i've heard a lot about you" she smiled at him and he could of sworn the room got brighter, _of fucking course._

"bad talking me behind my back again will?" george said, sounding annoyed, though he could blame that on the fact he always sounded like that.

"all good things" heather interrupted before will could let out some snide remark.

george didn't know what to say so he only nodded. he was pretty sure now not even the most dire situation could take his hand away from james', he was pretty sure as soon as the hand left his he would have a break down, or sprint to the bathroom and throw up - almost his bodies reaction now to negative emotions over taking him to quickly. will planed a small night in, drinking, watching movies and playing some stupid games. he tried to be in a good mood he really did, but everything made it so hard.

will was giving him weird looks all night, he didn't blame him, he wasn't talking much and being rather clingy to james, eventually though he did let go of james hand but only to go get some drink from the fridge, they were playing cards against humanity and heather was judging the cards, laughing at their stupid jokes. he opened the door and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"whats up with you t'night?" wills voice came from behind his making him jump and hit his head on the fridge top, he groaned in pain "shit sorry, i _actually_ didn't mean to scare ya"

he rubbed the back of his head shutting the fridge door "its fine - what do you mean?"

"yer' just all... clingy to james" will said after a moment.

george shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal "so?"

will stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked as the boy seemed to try reading him, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. the room felt filled with tension, george couldn't put his finger on what type though, maybe just the tension of unsaid words between friends - _couldn't of been anything else_.

"babe! grab me a drink as well, please?" heather called.

"yeah sure!" will called back "are... _never mind_ " he shook his head at george.

george squinted at the boy for a moment before walking back, leaving will in the kitchen alone. he didn't know what to make of what happened in the kitchen, the weird way will had acted once they were alone, however he was back to normal when he came back with heather's beer and one for himself, despite his old on still being half full. he scooted close to james again after handing him his beer and rested his head on the olders shoulder, he suddenly felt tired, his emotions were running high tonight and that always really wore him out.

"why don't we watch movie now?" heather said after meeting georges tired gaze, was she doing that she he could maybe peacefully slip to sleep on james shoulder? why did she have to be so damn nice?

will nodded and they put on a horror movie, heather and will cuddled up on the couch, george sat in between james and alex. he wrapped his arms around james' arm and rested his head on his shoulder, he didn't bother even trying to pay attention, he simply closed his eyes and instantly drifted off.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george had stayed asleep the rest of the movie, none of the boys wanted to wake him, and heather ended up leaving early so they could george to bed.

"it was lovely meeting you all, we'll have to do this again" she smiled, speaking quietly.

"i'll walk you to the door" will nodded walking her to the door, giving her a small kiss goodbye.

"does this mean i can tell my girls i officially copped me a british man?" she said playfully.

a goofy grin spread across wills face "all yours, i'm copped" he chuckled a bit.

heather giggled and gave him another kiss before walking back to her flat. he closed the door and walked back into the living room where alex and james were having hushed conversion, george still hadn't stirred from his deep sleep, the poor boy must of been worn out.

"you sure you can carry him all that way?" alex asked.

james shrugged "i'll just keep him at my place, make the walk a bit shorter for me"

alex nodded "f'ink i might crash in your guest bed then"

"nonsense, jus' keep him here, you guys go home" will smiled, george had spent plenty of nights in his place, he knew gee wouldn't mind, though she was out tonight with friends anyway, but still she loved george as much as he did.

james shook his head, he wasn't going to leave george there alone, not when he already felt all weird about the heather thing, he was sure he needed to moment away from will to recuperate after that. he slowly got, picking the boy up bridle style, only having him curl into his chest, one of his hands gripping the black sweater he was wearing.

"nah - i'm fine with carrying him"

will's brows knitted together a small frown coming to his neck "ridiculous man... i know yer' stubborn but the boy would be perfectly fine here for the night"

"i know will... i just want him home with me" james said, this time a bit stern.

"are you two dating?" he tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself, it made both james and alex stare at him.

james gently shrugged, a vague almost non-answer. he knew the real answer, _no_ of course they weren't they would of let it slipped to their friends by now, but will didn't need to know that information, and neither did anyone, besides he liked messing with will in anyway possible and he knew that george wouldn't mind.

will stared at him waiting for a straight answer but james simply started walking to the door, alex following him with a confused look the matched will's. they said goodbye and started on their way. when they had gotten into the cold winter air george clung tighter to the taller, a gentle shiver at the temperature change, luckily hadn't woken to much. alex was staring up at the ground seemingly thinking about something.

" _oh my god alex_ " james rolled his eyes "we're not dating, not that it anyones business" he chuckled.

alex nodded with a small laugh "ah, i see... figured, george would tell me something like that"

james nodded "don't worry we're not keeping stuff from you" he chuckled "since you always have to know"

they managed to get to james building alright, alex used his spare key to open the door for james and george, allowing them in, shutting and locking it afterward. the shorter of the awake ones said goodnight to james and went to go back himself comfortable in the gust room. james decided the best place for george was his bed, might as well let the boy actually sleep nicely.

george stirred awake he put him down, losing contact with the older one, the boy whined a bit "where are we?" he sniffed a bit.

"my place, go back to sleep george" james smoothed his hand over the boys hair.

"mmm... sleep with me" george tiredly reached up pulling weakly at james shirt to get him into the bed.

james nodded and made the boy let him go so he could get some sleeping pants on before crawling in next to george. the boy cuddled into him, laying his head on his chest.

"i snore" james warned the almost already asleep boy.

"don't care... need you here" george mumbled.

james nodded and covered them both up, gently humming softly to the boy as he stroked a hand up and down his back. _poor boy. poor poor boy_. james knew what he was going through and he was going to give him what he wished he had when he had been going through it. he held the boy closer, eventually falling asleep himself.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will was left alone in his apartment after everyone had left, feeling a bit weird about that night, he didn't know why he acted so strange, honestly even if james and george were dating it was really non of his business. though he still couldn't but feel like maybe it should be, they were all friends right? so why did everyone insist on keeping things from him? he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, it was too late to be dealing with shit like this - yet he couldn't take his mind off it, they had come in holding hands, george was clinging to him all night... _he never did that to will in fact will had to nearly trap him to get any physical affection, george had never been the clingy type_.

will sighed and laid down into bed, he hated this feeling, it felt weird, his phone binged making him turn over and look at it.

**Heather <3**   
_night will <3_

will smiled, any anxious, stupid late night thoughts running through his head evaporating.

**Will**   
_night, heather, xx_


	7. Chapter Seven

george had woken up on james' chest, the male softly snoring as he slept, the younger couldn't help but smile as he listened to the older male, the beating of his heart, the steady breathing, the occasional snore, soft mumbling's that he couldn't quite make out. for a second everything felt normal, like he hadn't just met heather last night, like will had never stolen his heart. he supposed being in james' comforting grip could do that to a person. he decided to just lay there, in no rush to get up or do anything today. he reached into his pocket, hoping his phone hadn't died on him, luckily it still had a little juice in it - or maybe unluckily as he saw some messages from will in his notifications.

**Will** _  
rise and shine georgie!!  
ooiiii don't sleep in today i need you!!!  
common george >:( its you're turn for reddit duty!  
okay you know what, i'll give you till noon, then i'm calling  
james or something to wake you up!_

despite whatever other feelings he had toward the male at the moment, he couldn't help but laugh a bit at the messages. he glanced at the time, luckily it was only ten at the moment. george glanced up at james and smile a bit, he went to his camera and took a picture of them, something to keep for just him and select friends - _or if he ever showed his face, maybe post on instagram_. he went back to messages staring at his screen for sometimes.

**George** _  
shut the fuck up will, it was like 7 when you messaged me  
i'll be over around 1, a little stuck at the moment and don't know when  
this big oaf wakes up.  
[image attached]_

george attached the image of him and james sending it as another message. will replied with an upside down smile and thumbs up emoji. he put down his phone deciding not to waste the energy on more message or scrolling through socials, he simply shifted in james arms and got comfortable, figuring he may be there awhile.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

eventually james did wake up, an hour or so after george. they went out to the living room to see alex had pass out on the couch after eating some of james' cereal an empty bowl hugged in his arms as evidence. they spent the morning together, alex eventually waking to james and his chatter, joining in when he was awake enough to form coherent thoughts. george loved it, he just wished he could get back to this with will, sure he played it cool and collected when they hung out, but every little touch, and comment hung on him, made it worse. at least he still had james and alex to hang out with and feel normal around... and josh, and other friends of course, really it wasn't all that bad when he could put it into perspective.

"oh yeah, before i forget..." james started as him and alex were getting their shoes on to head back home "will might ask if we're dating"

george looked at him, peering at the male, slightly confused "and why would he ask that?"

"maybe because james kinda hinted that you were?" alex snickered a bit.

"you what?" george asked crossing his arms, james gave out a nervous laugh, worried for a moment he actually upset him by doing that "well, at least tell me next time that we're a thing james, i would of done a lot more then just sleep with you last night then" he joked.

james let out a breath and laughed a bit "damn, maybe next time then" he gave an over exaggerated wink, causing both alex and george to roll their eyes "you can keep it up if you want to, or tell him the truth i don't care, i just like messing with him" he said.

george nodded a bit and they said their goodbyes, leaving. when they got home he changed his cloths and grabbed his disguise. his eyes skimmed over the room making sure he had everything he needed, his eyes landing on a stray sweater in the corner of his room, he walked over it seeing it was james' yellow hoodie - _still there from a week ago when they filmed, of course_ \- he studied it in his hands wondering if james knew it was still in his room. he glanced at the clock and took off his hoodie, sliding on james'. george didn't know why, maybe he just wanted to feel like he had someone besides will, or maybe he was hoping will would get jealous, though that was highly unlikely. still it felt comforting to wear the james' sweater, even though it made him look smaller.

he called to alex - _probably sleeping again_ \- the he was headed out, he didn't get a response back but left anyway. the walk to wills was actually nice, his bandana and glasses tucked safely into the pocket of his hoodie. he took the stairs up to wills, nearly running into someone as they both rounded the corner on the second floor.

"oh sorry!" she said, george felt his heart sink as he realized it was heather.

"all good" he said.

heather looked at him and gave a smile, george managed to give one back standing their with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to move to the right side of the stairs so he could slide past.

"nice to see you again george" she said, he noticed she was carrying her laundry, luckily it hadn't fallen out of her hand "will just told me he was waiting for you, something about reddit duty?" she giggled obviously a little confused.

"yeah... just reading some subreddits reacting to them..." george said, aware he was probably deader then a fish out of water.

heather nodded and moved and slowly start walking down again, george figured they were done so he started to walk up the stairs - "hey, is uh... i know you're probably not the one to ask, but you know will pretty well and you two seem really close so... he's a good guy right?" she asked making george turn back to her.

every vain in his body wanted him to lie, to say that will had a history of cheating or something "to be honest with you heather..." he met her eyes, some how trusting even though they hadn't spend that much time together, he sighed, how could he lie to her? "he's amazing, you probably couldn't find a better guy" he smiled.

heather smiled at him "if i find out you lied, i'm hunting you down" she teased.

george let out a laugh, real this time "me? lie? never!" he said slowing backing his way up the stairs "i'll see later heather" he waved, making her smile.

"look forward to it!" she smiled headed back down the stairs.

george watcher her for a moment, she was perfect wasn't she? _damn her_. he knew realistically she had her flaws, but she was nice, and sweet, super funny from what he gathered last night, perfect for will, something george would never be, he was too cynical, his jokes fell on deaf ears sometimes, even if will was into guys he wouldn't of picked him would he? he headed up the rest of the stairs and let himself into will's apartment, trying not to let his thoughts bother him to much.

"ready for duty captain" he called out sarcastically.

"george! i'll be right out" will called from the bathroom.

george sat down on the couch looking through his phone, will coming out a no to long after tugging a shirt on over his chest, giving the other male a quick view. nothing he hadn't seen before but it still made him suck in a bit of air. will smiled at him, his eyes scanning down the boys for a second, furrowing his eyebrow.

"tryin' out al's oversized style?" he asked staring at the sweater for a moment.

george looked down, he hadn't really forgotten he had it on, as every few second he had to stop the sleeves from covering his hands, but it still kinda surprised him when will brought it up - _though of course he would why wouldn't he? it was a little out of the ordinary for george.  
_

" _wait_ " he said "s'that jimbo's hoodie?"

george nodded "yeah, he left it at my house, so i'm claiming it until he comes to steal it back" he shrugged "his fault for abandoning it" he added with a small laugh.

will stared at him for a moment making george squirm a bit under his gaze, he finally nodded silently "right... okay" he finally broke shaking his head a bit as if trying to shake himself back into reality, instead of wherever his head got stuck "might wanna take it off though, fans might go a little over board if they realize" he looked.

" _probably_... but who cares?" george said, he found it a bit funny the thought of scrolling through wills comments and seeing speculations covering them "i don't have anything under this anyway"

"well then at least put on one of mine, at least then my comments won't be filled with people talking about you and james" will offered george a hand which he took so he could be pull up off the chair.

george followed him into the bedroom "what? _jealous?_ " he smirked getting a small glare from will.

"maybe i am" he said, making george heart flutter a bit, will poked him in the sides "james better not become yer' favorite or i'll be livid" he laughed a bit.

george rolled his eyes and batted the hand away from him "what in the world made you think you were my favorite? i just put up with you" he joked.

will rolled his eyes but laughed a bit, getting everything set up, he walked over to his closet and threw his _silent hill_ sweater at him "my channel my rules" he smirked a bit.

george studied the sweater for a moment and looked at will "be honest, this is was basically the group channel before the group channel was a thing"

will grabbed georges hat off his head, batting him lightly with it before tossing it on his keyboard. george huffed a bit tugged off the yellow sweater losing that comforting smell of james' cologne, but not bothering to argue with will over something so small. he felt the olders eyes on him for a moment but he didn't bother looking to make sure, he felt a bit flustered having will watch him while he got his shirt changed. he quickly got the sweater on, it fit him a bit better but was still a size too big, you could definitely tell it wasn't something he bought on his own, plus the fans would recognize it as wills sweater. he got his disguise on, tying the mask around his head tightly, putting his hat on and last allowing his shades to blind him slightly, it really didn't help wearing them when he had to read things.

when he looked back at will he seemed satisfied, and george couldn't lie, it felt nice wearing the sweater, they continued normally like nothing had happened.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george was hugging his sides as he belted out loud laughs, will - _who was sat next to him on the couch_ \- had a similar position his feet raising up as they curled into him. since they had stopped recording the two had been hanging out, it felt as effortless as it always use too, they were making stupid jokes about some show will had thrown on, an old vintage mtv reality show they managed to find episodes of on youtube. george felt comfortable, too comfortable, he knew that night he would probably pout about it in his room but for now his brain seemed to allow him not to be so cynical.

"fuck mate, can you im-imagine yer' fuckin' mom shagging the guys you're supposed to be dating, ah i'd be livid!" will finally managed through his giggles.

objectively the show probably wouldn't of been as funny to watch alone, but the two found a fun in it that would probably leave most baffled, it had certainly left gee confused and cause her to leave the living room rather quickly when they put it on, deciding that the weird dating show wasn't for her this time around.

" _sorry son, i know i was going to pick one for you, but actually they all gang banged me in the back of the bus_ " george put on a high pitched voice, mocking the women on the telly, causing will to laugh again.

"mate stop it with the karen voice, yer' gonna kill me" he shoved georges leg with his foot as he laughs died down again.

"oh, don't wanna do that! whatever i would i do without the great willne in my life?" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes a bit, of course he meant it, will was so important to him.

will threw an arm around his shoulders, tugging him slightly closer as he did so "you'd be absolutely lost without someone to steal video ideas from"

"shut the fuck up will" george gave a small laugh, with no more laughter the video in the back ground was still playing, making him realize just how close they were, he tried to ignore it and look at the time, it had gotten pretty late to his surprise. 2:30a.m he hoped their noise hadn't kept gee up at all, though he had probably threw some headphones on before going to bed.

george looked over at will to say something only to meet his eyes, he had already been staring at him seemingly in deep thought about something, his eyes flickered over the boys face. the younger seemed to forget all together what he was going to say before, and simply stayed still, a soft tint of red burning at the tips of his ears the longer they stayed like that.

"comments are right" will was the one to break the silence, george could only managed a slightly high pitched questioning hum, afraid if he spoke his voice would give away how flustered he really was "yer' eyes are pretty, i see why people simp over them" he gave a half chuckle.

george swallowed harshly, the burn from the tips of his ears very quickly traveling to his cheeks and neck, he didn't know what to say to that. he was sure will just meant it as a friend and yet that didn't stop his heart from nearly breaking out of his chest with its hard thumping. will seemed so serious, the energy in the room had shifted drastically, he needed to find a way out of it before _he_ did something stupid that he couldn't take back. so george forced his hands up to wills chest, placing his hands on it before leaning slightly forward like he was going to kiss will, it was wills turn to freeze, george leaned in just a bit closer, every fiber in his being wanting to actually close the distance but instead he pushed will away from him with a laugh. he blamed wills weird behavior on the time of night it was.

will looked a bit shocked and feigned an offended look "fine don't take my compliment" he huffed holding back small laughs, george felt like he saved it, he deserved a fucking cookie or something for the restraint he showed.

"i'm leaving man, it's late" he hummed rubbing his eyes slightly.

"you can stay the night" will smiled "guest rooms all made up this time so you wouldn't even have to sleep on the couch"

george shook his head standing up "i would, but me and alex are shopping tomorrow and if i make him do it alone again he'll throw a fuckin' tantrum"

will nodded and chuckled getting up and walking him to the door, george looked down realizing he was still wearing wills silent hill sweater, and had left james' in the olders room.

"oh you're sweater" he said ready to take it off and got get james'

will put his hand up to stop him shaking his head "keep it for t'night fella, looks better on you anyway"

george stared up at him for a moment, wondering if will needed sleep, still he sighed and decided not to argue with him. he put his shoes on and will hugged him "oh and i'll give jim his back, he's coming over tomorrow" he added as he let go.

george nodded "cya eboys film day will" he said "and uh... get some sleep yeah?"

"film day yeah!" will nodded with a smile waving him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna pretend like i didn't just forget to update this on monday okay?  
> <3 hope you enjoy anyway :)

will had gotten in bed with intention of falling asleep but his day with george kept replying in his head - _had he been weird? at the time he felt like he acted normal but rethinking it... forcing george to change out of james' sweater, that moment on the couch where he got lost tracing the canvas of george's face - calling his eyes pretty_. he turned in his bed and groaned - _georges eyes were pretty... getting lost in his ocean so easily, threatening to drowned will sometimes_. he buried his face into the pillow, he wanted to scream, he didn't know what the hell was up with him but needed to stop it before he scared george away with his weird behavior. _george had leaned in, for a split moment will had thought he was going to kiss him... would he have let him?_ _no!_ _of course not will was taken, and straight, very, very straight._

he glanced at his phone on the night stand and entertained the idea of calling heather, talking to her so his mind would fill with her beautiful face instead of thoughts of george. will knew he couldn't, she had work tomorrow and waking her up at nearly four in the morning was mean. he tried closing his eyes again only to have the memory of george leaning in close to him flash in his mind, the memory so fresh that he could almost feel the younger's hot breath on his face. will sat up throwing his pillow blindly into the darkness of his room and got out of bed, _clearly he wasn't getting sleep tonight_.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george felt in an over all better mood, like he could actually get over will, they had hung out a few more times alone after that day, and he even got a bit more comfortable with heather, joking with her, talking to her. _she really was a lovely girl and if george wanted anyone with will it would be her_. today was eboys filming day, they rented out a studio to do pumpkin carving - _no doubt would end up a mess_. he was helping alex set up the pumpkins, when two arms snaked around him, he jumped and craned his head back to look at who had grabbed him.

"fuckin' hell james, you scared the hell out of me!" george huffed pushing his elbow playfully back into james' stomach making him let go.

james laughed "sorry" he said " _so_ you like wearing my cloths do you?" he raised an eyebrow.

" _hmm?_ " he turned around before remembering he had worn james' sweater to wills house " _oh_ yeah -" he gave a sheepish laugh "- i just needed some extra comfort for dealing with will on my own, but hey! its been going good, like i feel... _i feel great, like i'm getting over him_ "

"whatever helps man, though something tells me will's even more suspicious now, he kept trying to get me to confirm or deny the we're dating"

george furrowed his eye brows in confusion, he didn't understand why it mattered to will so much. he could only guess that he just didn't like being left out of things. he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged "how long are you going to tease him for before you just give it up?"

james shrugged a playful smirk finding its way on to his face "as long as it keeps getting a reaction out of him"

george rolled his eyes and gently shoved the boy, the door the studio opening as will walked in, heather walking in with him with a smile one her face, she waved to the boys.

"y'alright boys?" will waved placing his bag down.

"hi boys!" heather's voice caught alex and james' attention, waving at her.

george smiled and waved, james arms going around him again, he was tempted to elbow him harder in the gut this time, but he allowed it to happen, if james wanted to have his fun he could. he felt his skin crawl a bit and followed the feeling to alex staring at them, he gave a small shrug and a smile, however more tempted now to get out of james' grip, but the taller man only held him closer - _maybe george wasn't the only one with a crush... their friend group was a fucking mess_.

he looked up to catch will kissing heather, his heart ached a bit but not as much as it use to, it didn't feel like it was physically splitting in two anymore, just a dull ache, a yearning of sorts. george leaned into james chest, looking up at him when he felt him kiss his head, james offered a smile and an encouraging wink.

"m'proud of you" james leaned to whisper in his hear, his eyes catching will's, a small glare from the older starling him a bit, quickly will seemed to realize he was staring and look back at heather, to finish whatever they were talking about, james furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"will invite you to my party boys?" heather called making everyone tare their eyes away from who they were looking at to look at her.

"what party?" alex asked.

heather gently pinched wills arm making him laugh "it slipped my mind, heather got a bit of promotion so she's having some friends over tomorrow and told me to invite you guys"

"free drinks" she said in order to sweeten the deal.

"sounds like fun" james said, alex nodded in agreement.

heather's eyes landed on george who was fiddling with one of the kitchen knives in his hand, she gave him a hopeful smile - _she really did make it hard to say no_ "wouldn't think of missing it" he nodded, making her smile, she gave one last kiss to will.

"see you tomorrow boys, don't hurt yourselves!" she said with a small giggled before leaving them alone.

will walked over the tables, clapping then rubbing his hands together "oh, gents this is going to be a fucking disaster to clean up" he huffed, his eyes scanning over to see that james arms were still around georges waist, he raised an eyebrow at them, feeling lucky that george hadn't caught his glare before hand - _though james did._

"worth it, as long as one of us doesn't cut off a finger, i say it'll be pretty fun" alex smiled tying the apron around his waist with a smile.

"please no one cut off their finger" Ciarán said, they had invited him on to be a judge again "or i will deduct all you're points before passing out"

george laughed and shook his head at the male " _fuck sake,_ be worried about alex, he's the one with the poor hand eye coordination"

" _shut up george_ " alex groaned.

james finally let go of george so both of them could get an apron on and will felt like he could breath again, one of the camera men threw him an apron and he put it on. with all of them ready they started filming.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"told you you'd hurt yourself" was all george could say as james was changing the band-aid on alex's finger.

"you jinxed me, i would of been fine" alex pouted "yer' sleeping on the couch tonight" he joked.

george scuffed, at least they were able to finish the rest of the video, after making sure alex was actually okay and small cut was covered. will was leaning on the wall watching the three interact, george met his gaze and gave a small smile before, he walked over to the taller one.

"so - heather must be excited that she's getting a promotion" george smiled as he leaned on the wall next to him, shoving his hand in his pockets, looking at james and alex - he could almost hear james softly scolding him for not being more careful.

"yeah, she won't shut up about it, s'cute though, i love 'er passion" he said, a small smile finding its way to his lips.

"lucky bastard" george chuckled.

"yeah..." will paused before looking to george "whats up with you and james?" he asked.

"what about us?" he asked looking not looking at will, keeping his gaze fixed on the taller male now leaning next to alex and just chatting with him.

the northerner shrugged a bit "you two are jus' actin' all weird"

"no clue what you're on about, mate"

he gave a big sighed and put a hand on georges shoulder, making the other look at him finally "you trust me don't you george?"

george nodded with a small smile "of course i trust you, just..." he trailed off looking at james "you're the one being weird"

will took his hand away and crossed his arms looking down at the ground. he kicked the back of the wall with his heel as he thought " _maybe..._ " he mumbled, and clapped his hands together making george flinch at the sudden noise "lets clean up lads!"

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"see you lot tomorrow?" will question as they were about to split off in their own directions.

"'course, text if you need us there earlier" james offered with a smile, following alex and george away from will who was headed off in the other direction where he parked.

"i'll keep that in mind!" will smiled "don't forget ten o'clock!" he called before turning so he didn't run into anything.

george shook his head a bit and they mainly walked in silence after that, james came in with them to hang out, he didn't feel like it though, he had enough happen today, and he felt like maybe he should just recuperate for tomorrow. lucky for him james seemed content with just hanging out with alex while he shut himself in his room and laid down, he didn't really feel like playing games or even scrolling endlessly through some app on his phone until he got board - _no_ _he just wanted to lay and think about the day_.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

james and alex had been half way through their second game of fifa when he remembered that glare will gave him, he tried to think of any other possible reason why the male would of glared at him other then the fact his arms were around george... _but that couldn't be_.

"you notice will acting any different lately?" james couldn't help but asked.

alex shrugged a bit, his tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth as he considerate one the game more then the question "no... why?" he finally answered.

"jus' thought he was acting weird at the shoot today"

alex looked away from the screen to glance at the male beside him, he seemed to be studying him for a moment before turning his attention back to the game "maybe... just maybe, it's because yer' all over george lately mate" he almost sounded bitter himself, it made james furrow his eyebrows.

"maybe..." james mumbled, no use denying that he wasn't ' _all over him_ ' of course he was, to mess with will, fuck with his head a bit but it seemed more then anything it was making him jealous... _no couldn't be will was straight, and even if he wasn't he was in an amazing relationship with heather_.

"should probably stop before people think somethings actually up with you two" alex broke the silence again as he tried to get one of his players unstuck from the boundary wall he had glitched into some how " _this is fucking bullshit_ "

"who cares if they do?" james shrugged to distracted with the conversation to even laugh at the others misfortune in the game, hell he wasn't even trying anymore.

alex switched to a different player leaving the other one in whatever hell void it was suck in "d' ya like george or somethin'?"

james looked over at alex hitting a button to pause the game and stare at him "what if i do?" _he didn't but... something forced it out of him_.

"then get him to play with you" he huffed throwing his controller on the couch before he walked away. james flinched at alex slamming his bedroom door, leaving the older more confused then anything he sighed a bit pinching the bridge of his nose.

james got up and shut down the gaming system before walking to georges room, he gave a gentle knock before opening it, not waiting for an answer. george was asleep, curled on top of his blankets his hat still managing to stick to his head. the male chuckled and walked into the room taking the hat off the boy and managing to get him under his covers, turning his lights off as he left, allowing the boy to properly sleep - _even if he was still in his day clothing_. he looked toward alex's room, contemplating going to make sure he was okay but deciding it was best to let the boy just run through his emotions, still he knocked on the door lightly.

"i'm headed out, message me later okay?" he said waiting for an answer, for awhile he thought he wasn't going to get one, but eventually a muffled ' _fine_ ' hit his ears. james forced himself to turn around and leave. _hopefully everything would be back to normal for the party tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated <3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the latish upload! but i wanted to get this out today :)  
> anyway ~ hope you enjoy!

whatever soap opera their friend group had fallen into would have to be paused for tonight, it was about heather and her celebration, not about them and their weird drama lately. george he second thoughts about going, but he knew if he made alex and james go without him, he would never here the end of it, so he made himself look semi decent for the party, actually doing his hair instead of throwing a hat over it. james gave a whistle as they met up with him to catch a ride share to the place.

"you both clean up well" he smirked.

"not so bad you're self marriot" george shot back, he figured the presents of alcohol, and comfortable people would help him through tonight.

the ride to the bar that heather rented out for her friends was, pretty short, arguably george figured they could of walked but he supposed alex and james would of complained the whole few blocks about him making them do that, so the ride was easier. the bar wasn't to fancy, but fancy enough to be on the second floor above an actual club that was shut for the night, meaning they could pump music as loud as they wanted. george managed to find his escape routs for whenever he needed that night, their were two balconies to sit and smoke on, so he could find breathers out there if he wanted. when they got there the music was already going, and people were already drinking, there was a lot more then george expected but he couldn't complain, more people meant easier to hide.

heather greeted them with hug before being whisked away by one of her friends to do shots. will managed to find his way over to them to greet them as well.

"heather's popular" alex said over the music.

"yeah, not to surprising, the little ray of sun shine she is" will laughed "common boys lets get you's some drinks"

he lead them to bar area, and the boys ordered, they pretty quickly got separated... or at least george got separated from them, he stayed at the bar, one drink in wasn't near enough to get him to pull out any sort of dance moves. however some girl pulled him into doing several shots with her before mumbling something about finding her boyfriend, so the night still had promise to see george out on that floor.

he didn't think he had ever done shots with so many strangers before but he was at least far enough gone to warrant him dancing alone near the bar, he jumped spilling his drink as a pair of hands grabbed his waist, steadying him a bit as he was pulled into someones body.

" _come dance with me_ " george relaxed a bit when he heard james' gruff voice in his ear, he felt like he had never heard the boy take that tone before, however he couldn't think on it to long because soon he was being pulled to the dance floor by his arm.

george pouted a bit as his drink was left on the bar, hopefully to be collected by the bartender and washed up. however he couldn't think long about that because james started swaying their hips together, he allowed it, though he had never danced like this before, sure he had grinded with girls while trying to keep his drink from being knocked out of his hand, but he had never been the one grinding against a man. he closed his eyes, him and james' bodies pressed together, when he opened his eyes he saw alex first, staring at them, doing the same thing with his own guy but keeping his eye trailed on them - _more james_. that probably would been the only person george had noticed if it weren't for the feeling of eyes burning into him, he followed that feeling, locking eyes with will.

will was with heather, they were swaying together, he pressing the occasional kiss to her neck as he held her body in a similar way that james was holding him. suddenly george felt under pressure, he pushed his body closer to james almost like he was putting on a show for will, he felt james press a kiss to his neck and he let him tilting his neck but keeping his eyes locked with will. he tilted back so his head rested on james chest, allowing his eyes to close, he didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it, _will didn't care, he knew he didn't_ and yet that knowledge didn't stop him. he could still feel the males eyes on him, everything felt ten times more intense, he felt like any moment he could drowned under wills intense gaze.

george opened his eyes again, will's were still trained on him, he couldn't help but smirk, he whimpered a bit as he felt james bite down on his neck, a little roughly, when james pulled away he craned his neck to see where james' attention was - _on alex,_ _of course_ , he felt better knowing they were both using one another, even if james' and alex's action meant more to each other then georges did to will. he looked back over, meeting heather's eyes this time, he only gave a friendly smile, getting one back, before will stopped their motions and whispered something to her taking her attention away, she nodded and will walked off. george turned around to face james making the other stop their motions, the taller's eyes completely blown out, his grip tightening on the shorter male, the smell of alcohol and james' after shave mixing together.

george propped himself up so james could hear him "i'm going to get some fresh air" he said. he wanted to find will, but also getting outside would be nice, getting some fresh air into his lungs to hopefully sober him up felt like the best thing for him at the moment - _maybe then grinding one of his best mates wouldn't feel like such a good idea_. james grip tightened - _sure to leave marks on his hips_ \- even more but nodded, however he pressed a small kiss to his lips before letting him go and stumbling off to go probably get another drink, he noticed alex abandon his partner to chase after him.

george looked around the party for a bit before giving up and heading out to the balcony, he closed the door behind him, the sound of music now muffled, taking a deep breath of the cool london air, already feeling a little more level headed, he leaned against the railing looking out at the dark night sky. he took another deep breath and the smell of smoke hit his nose this time. he looked over to see will leaned up against the wall, out of view of the windowed doors, a cigarette held in between his two fingers.

"will" george said straightening out a bit looking at him, their eyes locking, making him feel hot under the collar, remembering the way the two burned holes into each other while dancing with their respective partners.

"george" will nodded before taking another puff.

george swallowed, now that he did find will he wished he hadn't, he wanted to ask what the hell that was back on the dance floor, but he almost scared he hallucinated it.

"james do that?" will broke the silence using the two fingers that held the cigarette to point at his neck.

the others eyes widened bringing his hand up to feel where will was pointing, shivering a bit as he felt what he was talking about, their was definitely a mark there - _fucking hell james_. he only nodded a bit, briefly thinking about how there would be no face-cam videos for awhile, though he supposed that hardly mattered in his case. george squirmed a bit under will gaze and the other smirked, shaking his head as he chuckled a bit and looked out toward the buildings.

"having fun?" george asked, staying in his original spot, he didn't know if his legs would even work to move him closer anyway.

will nodded, taking a long drag of the tab, his pretty lips wrapped around it delicately, the way the smoke left his mouth made the other feel breathless - _maybe he wasn't getting over will... or if he was tonight would set him back light-years_. will snuffed out the cigarette on the wall and tossed it on the ground before motioning george over with the two fingers that previously held it. feeling helpless to do anything other then listen, he walked slowly over, as he got close enough will hooked his fingers into georges belt loops and pulled him into him, their bodies closer then they had ever been, _at least in this context... what was the context?_

george felt dizzy, he hated to admit it but he knew that wasn't the alcohol causing his head to spin. will smirked at him, his face had a lovely tint of red, the smell of gin mixed with tobacco hitting his nose. will slipped an arm fully around his waist to keep him close, the other trailing up to his neck, his finger pressing into the mark that james had left, making george let out a soft whimper he didn't move away from the touch, he didn't dare move away from the touch, he didn't want to break this moment.

"why'd ye' let jimbo do that t' ya'?" will asked though george had a feeling it was one of those question not meant to be answered "you gonna turn in t' a whore now that yer' out?"

george whimpered again "m'not a whore" he protested.

"no?" will chuckled " _good_ " the tone will took george had never heard before, but he loved it, it thrilled him, a distant ache pulled at his heart when his mind wondered to heather _what the fuck was will doing? what was he doing?_ he didn't have much time to think about it before will pulled him as close as they could get placed a gentle kiss on georges neck "les' show jim how its done eh?" before george could do anything will was roughly sucking and biting on his neck, turning them around to press the smaller body into the brick wall, grinding their hips into one another.

george panted gripping to will, his eyes flickering between the buildings in front of him and the door handle, forcing his eyes to stay open as he moaned. _god he wanted this - why was will doing this?_ his brain flipped between being cynical and letting him enjoy the moment, it made him dizzier then he already felt. will pulled away finally, panting himself as he looked down at george with dark eyes, seeming proud of himself, will leaned in and for a second george thought he might get to feel the other lips against his own, something he so desperately yearned for.

"see how yer' little boyfriend reacts to that" he whispered gruffly before walking away, leaving george breathless and confused on the balcony.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george eventually left his spot on the balcony, and went back to the bar to get back to where he was when he went out their, his mind clouded with seemingly every thought he could have at this moment, all of them intertwining with one another and coming out jumbled in his head. however he barley got a drink in when alex found him, tugging his arm to pull him out of the chair, he turned to tell him to 'piss off' but when he saw to tears streaming down the boys face and automatically went from pissed at him to pissed at whoever did this to him.

"alex what happened? who the fuck hurt you?" he asked searching for any signs of physical hurt, there were non besides a small hickey from whoever the guy he was dancing with was.

"n...no one, i wanna g' home george" the boy said through his tears.

george nodded and wrapped a protective arm around the boy, leaving without saying goodbye to anyone there, he didn't think he could face heather after that anyway. the older suddenly felt glade he had sobered up, because it was obvious alex wasn't, he stumbled a bit as they walked, refusing to wait for a ride share. eventually george just allowed the boy to ride on his back as he walked them home.

"are you going to tell me what happened?" george finally spoke now that they were a few blocks away from the bar and alex had stopped crying.

"james is such a dickhead" the boy sniffed burring his face into george shoulder.

"what did he do?"

alex went quiet and he clung to the older more, george figured he wasn't going to get an answer from him however he was quickly proven wrong as the boy spoke again;

"he 'aid he could never love someone like me" the boy sounded ready to cry all over again.

george felt his grip tighten on the boys legs subconsciously, he supposed he was lucky they left or he might tried to get physical with james for that, _what was with everyone tonight?_

"oh bubs, you know how james' can get when he drunk, he didn't mean it..." george tried to comfort him walking up the stairs to his flat.

"i still love 'im george..." alex sniffed, it made him pause on the stairs for a moment, it had been at least two years since alex had admitted - _while high of some bad weed he had bought_ \- that he had feelings for james, he remembered the boy rambling about him like he was his world... _fuck if alex had never gotten over it, what luck did he have?_

"i know" george started walking again, he tried to ignore it for alex's sake, especially after alex seemed so sure he was over him, but he could tell, the small looks, the laughs at almost every joke... it was obvious, he was sure james even knew _the prick, he was going to kill him for hurting alex like this_.

"can you sleep wif' me t'night?"

george opened the door to their apartment nodding "course i can" he said, he needed it too.

he got them to alex's bed, and they laid down, alex clinging to him like his life depended on it, his head buried in georges chest. the two didn't fall asleep, he was pretty sure both of them sat in silence for the better half of an hour. comfortable yet painful silence as both of them reflected on their nights, the numbness any alcohol would provide slowly wearing off their systems.

"why couldn't we fall in love george?" alex suddenly asked "s'not fair"

george chuckled "if we're not happily married or in relationships by the time we're fifty wanna get hitched?"

"our luck we'll still be pinning after the same guys"

george really hoped not, he hoped by the time he got to fifty that will wasn't the owner of his heart. he sighed realizing for a few days he would have wills mark to prove that last night happened, though he doubted hie could forget it anyway, his skin still burned with his touch.

"sure..." alex broke his thoughts "fifty... still single... we get married" he hooked his pinky with georges lazily, keeping it there as he slowly drifted off.

" _its a plan then..._ "


	10. Chapter Ten

lucky for george his head didn't hurt to much the next day, unlucky for him he still remembered everything, he would of taken the worst hangover over remembering what happened the last night. alex wasn't in bed with him when he opened his eyes, so - _instead of wallowing like he wanted too_ \- he got up as quickly as his body would allow him too, and wondered out to the kitchen to see the younger boy resting his head on the counter, a cup of coffee rested in front of him.

"how do you feel?" george asked cautiously, worried the boy might start crying again, it was too early to deal with sad alex, especially when george wasn't feeling the best either.

"horrible"

"mentally or physically?"

" _yes_ " alex lifted his head a bit to look at him giving a sad smile before lifting it fully "jesus mate, what happened to yer' neck?"

george sighed pouring himself some coffee and sitting down across from where alex was standing, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to talk about how will shoved him up against the wall last night and marked him like he was his to mark, or how he could still feel the push of his finger tips against his hips, or how he could almost smell the rum mixed with tobacco filling the air around him, how he almost suffocated on will alone.

"james did this" he touched the other side of his neck, the one with the lesser bruise, running his finger tips over it as he remembered james biting into him, it was faint memory, almost like he was watching it happen rather then it happened to him, nothing like his memories with will, though he craved the numb feeling of nothingness that came with remembering what james did to him, how they used one another - _james liked alex back, a blind person could see that_. he looked up to see alex wince, he reached over the touched the boy hands to comfort him, he knew it wasn't pleasant watching someone else with the person you love, but it meant nothing.

"and the other?"

george took a drink, not daring to touch the other mark on his neck, fearing what it would do to his already shattered heart. _dickhead, wills a dickhead_. he felt bad for heather, he hated her all over again, because he got a taste of what it would be like with will, just a sample paragraph in their book... and unlike he thought he wasn't satisfied just... _hurt_. "will"

 _silence_. tense, thick silence fell upon the apartment, even the sound of their upstairs neighbors getting ready for their day was muffled but the thick blanket that fell over them, trapping george in that tense moment as alex took in the bombshell just dropped on him.

"i - ... i'm sorry... what?!" alex asked whatever problems he had with james suddenly out the window because this was defiantly bigger.

george shrugged and took another sip of coffee "went out to the balcony for some air and he was out smoking... we talked... sort of? i don't know if you could even call it talking, then he..." the shorter trailed off gripping the coffee mug, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he squeezed them shut shaking his head.

alex's hand gripped him as he moved around the counter and quickly wrapped his arms around george, alex was as confused as him to why will had done that, alcohol maybe? but even then will was faithful even at his drunkest of moments and alex would of hardly called him drunk last night, a little past buzzed but not anywhere near drunk enough to warrant any of this. as much as george didn't want to cry he found himself clinging on to alex and sobbing, every little emotion he had been holding in for the past few months or so coming out in harsh broken sobs, alex just stroked his hair and allowed the boy's tears to soaked through his shirt, it took his mind off the fact that james had been blowing up his phone all morning, forcing him to turn it off.

during this they had moved on to the couch, a more comfortable spot where george could keep his face buried into alex's shirt as he cried, eventually though it died out _or he ran dry, he couldn't be sure_. they stayed in silence, the older giving little sniffs every now and then, the two still clinging to one another, alex needed it as much as george did right now, but he refused to waste tears on james again, too many had been through out the years.

"are _you_ okay alex?" george finally asked with a horse voice, making the younger laugh weakly.

"am i ever?" he asked half jokingly before sighing "turned off my phone, he kept calling me"

george hummed and looked up at alex "you need to call him back eventually" he said "we have eboys"

"i think we all royally fucked eboys last night" alex said "might be over, at least it won't be jus' my fault"

the other laughed "you cursed us al" he teased sighing, maybe he was right, maybe being friends with them wasn't a good idea, it obviously helped neither of them, and yet george didn't think he could just cut them both out of his life, and he knew that alex couldn't as well, _maybe they were stuck_.

"we have the podcast today" alex groaned, there was no way they could do that normally after last night.

george grabbed his phone out of his pocket, noticing several missed calls from james on his end he sighed and went to their group chat.

**George** _  
no eboys today  
killer hang over, alex barely woke up_

**Will <3** _  
yeah, i was thinking the same thing.  
my heads fucking killing me lads, xx_

**Jimbo** _  
fucking weaklings  
we can film late :)_

**George** _  
no, none of us will be in a good mood  
just call this one a bust this week,  
we'll get back on track next week_.

**Jimbo** _  
fine :(_

george sighed "canceled, at least until next week"

"we can move next week and then we'll have a reason not to do it"

george chuckled " _don't tempt me_ "

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

while not skipping eboys filming or podcast days, both alex and george managed to avoid seeing will or james at all before then, and also clung to each other so much that even after filmings the boys couldn't talk to them alone. george knew it wasn't the mature way to handle things, but he didn't know he could sit down and talk to will about what happened, and the older just seemed like he was pretending it didn't happen. james on the other hand kept blowing up both of their phones at all hours of the day and night. will would text to hangout every now and then but would just get left on read most of the time. he kept himself busy with packing his stuff for moving into the new apartment.

eventually george felt sorry enough for james to go over and check on him. he knocked on the door, not letting himself in this time. when james opened it he looked disheveled, his shirt was all wrinkly, his hair flew in every which direction, the boy look like he hadn't slept in days. however his face lit up when he saw george and he pulled him into his arms, any anger or ill will against james he had melted away, the poor bloke had obviously suffered enough.

"you're such a dick james..." george said hugging the now crying boy back, moving them into his apartment more and kicking the door close.

" _you guys hate me_ " he managed to get out through his sobs, the boy clinging to him for dear life, as if he was scared that george would leave him.

"we don't hate you james -"

"- well i hate me"

george rolled his eyes and pulled back "we all fucked up that night, it was one of those write off nights that we all just need to forget about" he said keeping his hands on the males shouldered as he spoke carefully to him. james seemed to nod a bit clearing the tears from his face and trying to gather himself.

james seemed to calm down but his eyes were on his neck, he flinched a bit at the memories of biting down on george, his mark fully faded by now, however wills was gone as well, but their was still a bit of color to where it had been. the boy frowned a bit and reached over feeling where he had marked him, george shivered and pushed james' hand away from his neck, he didn't want to to be tempted to get ride of all the negative feelings he had by sleeping with james, the older was vulnerable enough to do it as well - _that wouldn't help anyone_.

"who did the other one?" he asked after a silence that felt to long.

" _will_ " george shrugged " _he's a dickhead too_ "

james didn't seem surprised, it made the other think he already knew... _did will tell him?._ another silence falling over them. george sighed a bit moving past the older to the couch to sit down, standing at the entrance staring at one another wasn't doing them any good. his place was messier then normal, otto was laying on the cat tower soaking in some of the sun they were getting, there were dishes gathering up on the coffee table, his pillow and blanket on the couch were he had probably been sleeping. he pushed the blanket out of the way before sitting, james sitting next to him.

"what happened james?" george said rubbing his face "alex won't tell me" he added.

james stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging " _he was annoying me_..." he said before sighing and sinking deeper into the couch "after you went to go get some fresh air, i went to the bathroom to take a breather too... i had no clue what was going on with him i just need a little alone time to gather everything that had been happening" he sighed "alex came in shortly after and started arguing with me about dancing with you, and you're neck, i don't know man, you know how i am in arguments..." he trailed off, and george only nodded waiting for him to continue "i feel fucking awful... but i just shoved alex out of the way and told him to not even bother being jealous because i'd never love someone like him anyway... _i don't even know what the fuck i meant by that..._ "

george sat on the information for a moment before punching james in the arm causing him to groan in pain and an look of betrayal written on his face "don't give me that look you deserve that" he glared "alex is sensitive, even drunk you knows that, i don't care what you did to me james, i could give less of a fuck what happened between us, but what you did and said to alex is inexcusable"

" _i know_ " james groaned "i've been trying to get him to talk to me about it but he won't george... he won't answer my calls or texts, i was going to talk to him after last weeks eboys filming but you two never left each other alone, and now this week alex canceled the eboys filming along with the podcast so what the hell am i supposed to do?"

"stop acting like such a fucking prick and go over to him" the younger said simply rolling his eyes "you have a key to our place, you could of come over plenty of times and forced us to talk to you about it, it been like four weeks now, stop putting it off or i'm going to kill you, i hate seeing alex so upset"

"don't act like i'm the only one avoiding my problems, you haven't been talking to will either, i'm pretty sure he thinks he fucked up you're friendship, he's been really down"

"he did" george said shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie "i'm not avoiding it james, i just don't want to talk about him, i probably shouldn't even be friends with him anymore at this point" his heart gave a tug, it was the first time he admitted that out loud and it hurt, the thought of will being out of his life hurt more then the memory what will had done.

james stared at him for a moment, a look sympathy written all over his face, he hated that look it made him feel pathetic "you can't mean that george..."

george sighed and shook his head silently, he didn't feel like talking about it, he had already spilled enough emotions out to last him a life time and he was already sick of feeling so worn out by how strong his emotions were coming out lately. he looked at the black tv screen, he could see james was still looking at him in the reflection, he nudged james a bit.

"go talk to alex... i know you want too" he said.

"george i don't kno-"

"you like him" he cut him off, not giving him time to refuse the accusation before he spoke again "i know you do, so don't deny it, if you didn't you wouldn't of been so pissy at heather's party when alex started dancing with that guy"

james stayed quiet for a moment before reaching his hand and messing up his hair even more, george watched him waiting for him to get up, or argue back but the male just sat their thinking.

"just scary you know?" james looked at him "not the fight, or the possibility of being reject... just... being in love, its terrifying"

george nodded a bit " _yeah... yeah it is_ "

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george walked out with james and left him to go to alex's on his own, making his way to the park he loved so much, it was still early in the evening but he doubted any kids would be there. he hugged himself a bit as the temperature dropped, his eyes flickering up to see a familiar man sitting on the swing set where george usually plopped himself down. _will_. he almost turned around and ran, but instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over sitting on the swing.

will flinched at sudden movement, breaking him out whatever thoughts he was lost in, he looked over at who had joined him, his face cold from the tears that had quickly dried as soon as falling, is eyes still watery making his vision blurry, he quickly cleared his face with his sleeve and sniffed as he saw who it was, forcing a smile.

"george..." he said weakly.

george paused a moment looking out at the jungle gym, the vivid memory of heather's party replying in his mind again, he gripped the chains of the swing to stop himself from touching the place the mark once laid, he couldn't help but smile a bit " _will_ " he copied, before looking over and meeting the boy teary eyes, it hurt more seeing will like this then it did remembering what will had done.

"you uh-" his voice cracked, fading out as it did so.

"i'm no mad" george said simply kicking his feet off the ground so the swing started moving, even now he hoped if he swung hard enough he could just dissolve into thin air.

"you weren't answering my texts or calls..."

"yeah well, fucking grim innit?"

will paused and watched the sawing man, kicking off to join him "i know i fucked up george..."

"we'll call it a write off"

he heard a sad chuckle come from the other before a long pause " _i'm not gay_ "

george let go of his swing, launching himself out of it and landing on the ground "good for you, will" he said walking to the empty jungle gym, climbing up to the tunnel and shoving himself in half of it, laying down, looking up at the blue plastic, his back cold against it. he just didn't want to hear it at the moment, about how will was straight, he didn't need to hear some guy who marked up his neck sit and convince him it was just the alcohol, especially when he already knew.

footsteps echoed in the tunnel as will came up and climb in the other side, laying down so they were head. will didn't say anything but he eventually turned to lay on his stomach, looking down at george as he played with his hair, taking up his whole vision, george couldn't complain, will leaned down and pressed his nose into his hair closing his eyes.

" _i can't lose you georgie_ " he whispered, his voice shaking, a few more tears finding their escape down his cheek.

george sighed and reached his hand up knocking the boys hat off and burying his hand into his hair, will leaning into the touch "you're not going to..." he said "i love you will how could i ever leave you?" he said.

will pulled back looking deep into georges eyes, both of them stayed like that for awhile george didn't dare move, not when will was this close, not when another weird moment was playing out, a moment that would break his heart later but felt too right to stop in the moment.

" _i love you too george_ "

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

james had split off with george right before the turn to his apartment, forcing him to walk the rest of the way alone with just the thoughts of what he was going to say. it made him panicky, _what if alex just kicked him out? not that he could physically move james but if alex wanted him gone he would leave_. he grabbed the key out of his pocket as he made his way up to george and alex's apartment, he contemplated knocking first but he just let himself in.

"george, you better help me pack this time or i'm going to -" alex cut himself off as he walked in the living room seeing james stand by the door, he swallowed harshly hugging himself the tap he had been using to tape up boxes in his room dangling from his fingers.

" _hi_ " he said softly shoving his hand in his pocket.

alex stared at him fighting back tears he had been holding in for four weeks now, he shook his head "what do you want james?"

james waved his hand pointlessly as if trying to silently convey what he wanted, he took a deep breath, he wasn't good with his words. outside of writing music, his words usually escaped him when it came to talking about his personal feelings, especially that held this much gravity. every thing he wanted to say mixed in his head, making him feel ill.

" _i'm so sorry..._ " he finally said looking down at his feet, kicking a spot on the floor gently.

"that's all you have to fucking say?!" alex snapped, he couldn't help it "four weeks - no fuck that not just four weeks, **_three fucking years_**!!" his voice raised without him meaning to, tears finally spilling from his eyes "i've been in love with you for **three fucking years** , and all you've ever did if **fuck with my head**!" alex didn't know if he could stop himself now even if he wanted to "all you ever did was fuck wif' me, and you just don't care, because yer' a fuckin' selfish asshole, and you care 'bout is yer' self" he backed up letting his back hit the wall a broken sob leaving his throat, dropping the packing tape on the floor, pressing his hand into the back of the wall as he fought to keep himself up on his feet "you rip my heart out again and again and again and all you have to say is sorry?!?"

james wasn't sure when he started crying, but they were falling about as hard as alex's were, small sobs and shaky breaths leaving him as he tried to keep himself more composed. he had known for a long time, but three years ago he had so many problems, two years ago is when he just started trying to get his life together, but he dragged alex through all of it, got his hopes up and dropped them. james pulled him along, sometimes on purpose - just to feel needed and wanted - other times by accident, and even now that he knew his label, that he knew what he wanted he hadn't fully given himself to alex, he was terrified beyond belief of allowing someone to have him fully, especially alex.

"alex... i..." he voice broke cutting him off, it his hand shaking like crazy, and his voice taking that one, alex had given up on standing and allowed himself to slide down to the floor, hugging his knees as he glare up at james who was making his way closer to him.

" _i don't want ta' hear it james_ " he mumbled through his sobs.

james kneels down by him scooting closer, resting pressing his cheek against the boys lower leg before lifted his head a bit to look at alex's gorgeous opal eyes, even more pretty with tears gathered in them - as beautiful as it was heart breaking.

"i know..." he said leaning forward and kissing the boys hand that was gripping onto his legs "i know i don't deserve you're forgiveness... or... or you're friendship but i'm so _fucking_ sorry alex" he sniffed kissing the boys hand again, it only seemed to make the boy cry harder " _i was stupid, i still am, but god damn it i care about you_ " scooted closer pressing his hands against the top of alex's knees, the boy didn't push him off so he kept them there "i was such a mess, and i took it out on the people around me, and i took it out on you because part of me knew you would take it without complaining and i'm so sorry for being that shitty to you" he reached up clearing his own face with his sleeve "and i love you so fucking much alex, and i'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you and making up all the wrongs i did if you let me"

alex wasn't glaring at him anymore, he rubbed his eyes messily on sleeves, james didn't deserve any chance, but at the same time alex was pretty sure if james wasn't in his life anymore he'd spiral, like some sort of withdrawal. james had changed a lot since two years ago, he change a lot since one year ago, until recently alex hadn't felt like he was being pulled along anymore, but heather's party brought up so many bad memories with james. the older male pushed his legs down a bit and put his finger under alex's chin, making their teary eyes meet, he rested their foreheads together.

"i'm terrified alex... terrified of losing you, terrified of loving you... i always have been but... _i wanna give myself to you, i'm tired of being scared_ " james whispered, his voice more steady then it was before, he had that serious look and tone about him that alex always found a bit ridiculous, but at it almost comforted him at the moment.

alex leaned up, connecting their lips, they had once before, but it wasn't this full of emotion, james could faintly taste the salty tears that had manages to make their way to alex's lips. he deepened the kiss, desperate to push every emotion he was never able to say out loud into the action, it left both breathless, wanting more as they pulled away after their bodies begged them for some space to breath. james rested their foreheads together, his hands resting on the back of alex's head, playing with his hair.

" _no more games?_ " alex asked opening his eyes to see james staring down at him.

" _no more games_ " james affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i actually uploaded on time for once - lol. honestly thank you all so much  
> for any feed back you give me it means the world to me <3 its insane to me that  
> i got this far on a fanfic and now it's almost done :) anyway enough with me being  
> all sappy and shit...
> 
> also low-key i'm sorry for destroying y'all emotions lol i wish i could promise the  
> last few chapters will be lighthearted but... its me so i'm not promising shit x.x
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	11. chapter eleven

the walk home was a little tense, will still felt like there was a bunch of unresolved stuff left between him and george, but he didn’t want to bring it up and make the younger uncomfortable. will supposed he would feel uncomfortable in georges shoes to, he comes out and suddenly one of his best friends is acting weird around him. they got to the split off in the side walk where they would go their own ways and paused, will looked over at george and gave a small smile, the tension the wrapped around them still evident, it made will even wonder if they had made up.

“see you next film day?” will asked.

george paused a moment before nodding a bit “yeah... next film day”

they both nodded at one another but didn’t move from their spots, george was the first to step back slowly before turning around to walk, will followed suit going in his own direction and walking to his apartment. he threw himself on his couch when he got in and groaned. _when did things become some complicated?_ gee peeked out of her room and raised an eyebrow at will faced down on the couch.

“where were you?” she asked walking out.

will brought his head up and looked in her direction before sitting up “jus’ the park, i didn’t wake you did i?” he glanced at his watch seeing it was only ten, it felt way later then that.

gee only shook her head and looked at him as if she expected something “well?”

“well what?”

“you’ve been act weird these past could weeks, i’m worried”

will shrugged a bit slumping in his seat as gee joined him on the couch, he tilted his head back looking at the ceiling. he wished he could say he felt guilty because he technically cheated on heather, but he just felt bad because of george... _did he feel bad?_ he really didn’t feel bad for doing it, even now in a sober state what he did felt right, when it replayed in his memory he only wished he had done more, and that thought scared him for more reasons then just one. he shouldn’t be thinking about his best mate this way, he shouldn’t be thinking about anyone but heather this way, and yet he couldn’t stop.

“at heather's party i gave george a hickey” he blurted out, the words coming quick before he could stop himself from getting it off his chest.

 _silence_. he was scared to look at gee, scared of the judgement her look would provide - after all she got along with heather, they hung out, she wouldn’t be happy that will cheated on her... technically, _was giving someone a hickey technically cheating? ... probably._

“will what the fuck?” her voice finally broke the silence and will didn’t need to look at her to know she was glaring daggers at him.

will felt his eyes water a bit, not because of the guilt, or the disappointment he could feel radiating off of gee, but the overwhelming feelings that seemed to be catching up with him at light speed. it was over stimulating, it was too much for will handle. a few tears escaped his eyes.

“i’m not going to feel bad for you will, you’re the one who cheated” gee said.

will shook his head as he lifted his head, pulling his feet on the couch and knees to his chest, he had never felt so small before “no...” he croaked out, attempting to control his emotions with deep breaths so he didn’t end up full out sobbing “no, i’m so fuckin’ confused gee”

he could feel gees look soften on him and he finally looked over at her, more a look confusion written on her features now “what do you mean?”

“i should feel guilty about heather... right?”

gee gave a nod.

“i don’t... i jus’ feel bad about george... s’all i can think about... george has taken over my head”

another silent spell fell over the two as gee took in what her roommate said, suddenly she did feel a little sorry for him. she huffed and scooted closer to will, placing a hand on his shoulder trying to search for what to say.

“what happened keeps replayin’ in my head gee, and i should jus’ feel bad because ‘es my best mate, and i did something shitty to him... and i do somewhat... but s’more like i feel bad ‘cause i wish i did more”

the admission left gee floored, all of her words leaving her as she racked her brain for anything to say now, anything to comfort will, or help him, however her mouth seemed to take over; “sounds really gay will” she covered her mouth as soon as it slipped out, it wasn’t really meant as an insult but she meant it to come out a bit more... softer - _cause it did sound gay_ , _it was kind of really gay to think about you're best friend like that_.

will gave a tense laugh “yeah...” he said sniffling again and rubbing his teary eyes on his sweater “yeah i guess i’ve always been kinda gay for george”

gee to her hand from her mouth “you mean...” she trailed off a bit.

will shrugged “did no one else guess? ‘m not subtle, never have been” he said, before sighing and looking over at gee “s’just i thought maybe i got over him, had to y'know? he’s straight - well, i thought he was straight” he huffed looking at the black tv screen, watching their reflections “and i met heather - and she felt like a dream come true, and i was already over george and i jus’... then he came out and i thought i was fine then... _james_ ”

“james?” gee asked.

“i think james and george are dating... their so clingy on each other and it made my skin crawl, i was confused for awhile because i was pretty sure those feelings for george were squashed but... i guess now...” he gripped the his sweat pants a bit “just... seeing george with james at heather party drove me insane, i wanted to kill james, i wanted to... i wanted to be enough for george, i just kept thinking why not me? why didn’t george want me? maybe if i was like james, softer and nicer to ‘im then he would of...” he trialed off and shook his head with a sigh.

gee took a deep breath, soaking in the new information for a little while, it was a lot to take in about your flatmate and friend in one sitting, but she was supportive - _sort of_. “you need to talk with heather will” she said “if you love her, even a little bit, you’ll talk with her”

will looked at gee and sighed before nodded “yeah... yeah i’ll talk to her, she deserves that”

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will had called heather the next day while she was on break to invite her out for coffee on friday, she agreed. he spent the rest of the week dreading friday, and the week seemed to just drag on, he could of worn he went through a million wednesdays before they actually got to friday. he picked a nice coffee shop, he bought her favorite coffee for her before she got there, automatically trying to make nice, before hurting her - despite having four days to plan he had no clue what he was going to day still, he knew it was going to be a long day. heather got their on time of course, greeting him with a hug and kiss on the cheek before sitting down across from will.

they caught up, chatting about different things for a little bit, will almost wished he could just not tell heather. _he did love her_ , in some way, platonically maybe? there was some attraction so _maybe not_... but she wasn’t george, and if he still had feelings for george, if all he could think about was george when he was with her, it wasn't fair to her to keep the relationship going, he couldn’t give himself to her fully, and if that there was one thing heather deserved was someone who could put their all into a relationship - _she deserved so much more then that._

“we need to talk...” will said looking out the coffee shop window at the busy streets of london.

heather sighed “yeah... i figured” she already sounded upset “so what it this time? you going with the ‘ _its not you its me_ ’ or the ‘ _we’re just too different_ ’ or maybe the elusive -”

“ _i’m in love with my best mate_ ” he cut her off before she could say anything else, make him feel worse before he could even tell her why she should feel hurt.

heather stared at him for awhile, mouth slightly parted as she held the coffee cup in her hand “well... that's a new one” she said with a small laugh leaving her.

“i gave him a hickey during your party” he admitted more.

heather furrowed her eyebrow and nodded a bit “ _george_ ” she said, it was wills turn to be shocked and she sighed “one of my ex’s was at the party, we’re still good friends and but just figured she-”

“hold on _she_?”

“ _what?_ you’re in love with george, i couldn’t of dated a girl?” she was a little defensive and it only made will shake his head and wave his hand to make her go on, he just hadn't really expected it from him “anyway, i just thought maybe she was lying to me... when she said she saw george and you out on the balcony making out” he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking out of the coffee shop window.

will didn’t how she was taking it so well, he would livid, maybe even yelling, probably at least close to crying. but heather just looked distant, like she had been expecting it - was will so transparent? _yeah probably_.

“’m sorry heather... i never wanted to hurt you” he said.

heather nodded with somber smile “no... i know will, any other guy i would probably key his car or smash his xbox but... i actually believe that this wasn't something you planned” she said.

will gave a small chuckled “if it makes you feel better you can still do that to me, i won’t press any charges... wouldn’t be able to with the best lawyer in london defending herself anyway”

heather gave a small laugh and she put her hand on top of his “stop being so charming when you’re breaking up with me” she said.

will smiled faded and looked down at their hands, sighing a bit “can we still -”

“i wouldn’t think of not being friends with you” she said with a smile “i may need some time though, george is going to be one lucky guy”

“no... he’s... he’s with james, i already ruined my own relationship, i can’t ruin theirs” he said.

heather furrowed her eyebrows at him but smiled a bit, as if she knew something, he hated when she did that to him “maybe get this off you’re chest anyway? so you can at least get rejected and move on with your life” she said.

will looked at heather and nodded a bit “honestly, that's the smartest bit of advice i think i’ve gotten” he smiled “text me when you’re ready to be friends, because i’ll need you after i lose george - if i bother gee or alex to much they’ll kill me... besides i think alex is still pissed at me for the party”

heather laughed, and suddenly the air felt clearer, will wished that it had worked out between them, she was such and angel, he really hoped one day she found someone that could do what he couldn't, treat her well and give her the world.

“yeah... deal” she nodded.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george stumbled out of his room, a small hiss leaving him as the sun from their living room windows hit his eyes, blinding him temporary. when the spots from his vision cleared he saw alex and james cuddling on the couch and gave a small groan - _couldn’t he be lonely in peace?_

“shut up george” alex said before he could complain.

“at least respect my loneliness for awhile and stay in you’re room or somethin’” he huffed before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a drink.

besides eboys filming day on wednesday he hadn’t seen or really spoken to will, he didn’t feel like it, he knew their was still stuff they had to talk about it honestly george just couldn’t be bothered to talk about any of it at the moment. _so_ he buried himself in his work, made up excuses not to hang out with will... however he did talk to him - _once_ \- will had face-timed him while he was in the tub and george answered, the conversation felt tense but it was a step toward normal for them. however since that they hadn’t really talked with one another, and that conversation was shorter then it normally would of been.

he walked back out toward the living room and smiled a bit at james and alex - _at least someone worked out right?_ he sighed a bit and sat down on one of the arm chairs attempting to catch up with the movie they were watching, _he couldn’t just keep locking himself in his room, it was getting to depressing_.

“’m worried about you george, you sure you’re okay?” alex broke the silence they were all in, making george look over.

george thought for a moment before nodding slightly “i will be, i just need awhile to find myself again” he said, cursing himself for allowing it to get like this, for worrying alex like this, for complaining when he should be happy that his two friends are _finally_ together “you two seem to be getting on well”

james chuckled a bit “miss me already george?”

alex elbowed him, giving him a playful glare “yeah... _finally_ ” he smiled.

“i’m happy for you” george said, getting a doubtful look from alex “ _no really al..._ ” he gave a genuine smile “it nice seeing you in such a good mood”

alex smiled softly “you’ll get you’re time george” it sounded like a promise, but one alex couldn't make - one no one could really make.

“ _nah_ ” george gave a sad chuckle “ _’m cursed remember?_ ” he got up and walked to his room, as depressing as it was to sit by himself he hated alex trying to get up his hopes, he was convinced everyone he ever dated would end up hurting him, or they just wouldn’t work out - maybe he was done trying, as much as he would love to explore with guys just a little bit it felt hopeless, like every relationship would be doomed to fail, plus, even after all the hurt his heart still belonged to that dumb square-headed prick. 

he threw himself onto the bed buried his head into the pillow, they were moving next week so he still had some packing to do anyway. george put on some music and started packing up the rest of his books that had, the millions of little hobbies he picked up and put down that he refused to get ride of because; _what if he wanted to start them again?_ a **ping!** interrupted his music and he grabbed his phone off the bed looking at it, see that will texted him.

**Will <3** _  
we need to talk._

four simple words and yet they had so much weight, they pressed down heavy on his stomach, threatening to make his puke up any of the contents, he was starting to hate feeling his emotions, especially when they made him physically ill like this.

**George** _  
yeah?_

**Will <3** _  
yeah i think so._

**George** _  
whats there to talk about?_

**Will <3** _  
don’t be stupid.  
plenty, we never talked it out to begin with._

**George** _  
i don’t know what you’re talking about._

okay... maybe george was being a bit of a dick, but he just wanted them to drop it, forget it about, let their minds repress it into the deep caverns of their minds and just get back to normal - why did will care so much anyway? talking would do them no good. talking about feelings never did anyone any good. it never did him any good, he would just end up hurt and bitter, because the thought of will turning him down hurt ten times more then keeping his feelings to himself and suffering as he watched will and heather live a happy life together.

 **Will <3** _  
george i gave you a hickey, we practically made out,  
stop pretending like nothing happened because its  
killing me, we need to talk about if we’re going to continue  
being friends_.

**George** _  
then maybe we can’t continue being friends._

george shut off his phone, there was a dull ache in his heart from his text but he was starting to think maybe that was the case. he couldn’t handle that conversation with will. _not now_. not ever he thought, he didn’t mean what he said and yet with those simple little words strung together he knew he just ended a friendship, he couldn't say something so heavy and just expect will not think he was being serious. george felt his eyes water as he sat on the ground near one of his boxes, for once he let himself cry, let himself fall apart in the comfort of his room alone. and for once it felt kind of nice to let out his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter but next chapters the last chapter so its going to be a lot longer!
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!


	12. Chapter Tweleve

george hated himself, _truly hated himself_ , he had single-handedly ended the eboys with one text, and now he was too stubborn and hurt to go back on his words. of course no one had admitted that the eboys might be over, they just hadn’t uploaded in over a month now - _no podcast, no videos,_ ** _nothing_ **\- most people seemed to think they had quite but alex and james kept up the dream that george and will would actually make up one of these days, and sent out tweets saying they were just busy, and there would be videos soon, but even they seemed like they were losing hope that george would actually talk to will. he had blocked his number and socials not wanting to hear from him, so at this point will couldn’t actually get a hold of him anymore, and that's just the way george wanted it, he didn't want to hear from the boy, he just wanted to move on with his life.

“george you’re being a dumb-ass will is one of you’re best mates!” alex complained on the other side of georges locked door.

“was one best mates, _past tense_ ” george corrected him, he had stopping being upset about it awhile ago, he just wanted his feelings for will gone, and the best way was the cut will out of his life, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much his finger itched to grab his cell phone and call the male, apologize for being a dumb ass, he couldn’t, he had to stand strong.

“george _please_ , will keeps asking about you, he’s a right mess” the boy pounded the door softly, silently begging george to stop locking him out - physically and emotionally.

“i don’t care” he called back.

 _silence_ , _finally_ , george could go back to brooding in peace. he was curled in bed, he hadn’t even really uploaded on his own channel either, when he did the videos felt half-assed, he got comments asking if he was okay, so he had left it for a few weeks, hoping his mood would improve, it probably would of but anytime he actually left his room alex would bombard him with millions of questions, and tried to push him to talk about will... so george had practically started living in his room, when he wasn’t in his room he was outside of the apartment and away from where alex could pester him. he knew the boy meant well but he was afraid he would say something stupid to alex _and that was the last thing he wanted._ he lost one friend he didn’t plan on losing another. 

he curled further into his bed, the muffled sound of music playing from under phone speaker under his pillow. george pulled the covers over himself, back to being miserable now that alex finally gave up for today.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will had been a complete mess, if he wasn’t crying or sleeping in his room, he was in gee’s room. usually he just laid on her bed while she worked, he didn’t speak just enjoyed the silent company. he had stopped talking for the most part, what was the use to talking anyway? he would just complain, and bring everyone down, he hated bringing people down. his channel had been abandoned, he couldn't force himself to put on the persona for being happy all the time, especially when he was this messed up over george. 

heather had been coming over, bringing food, forcing him to eat, forcing him out of his room and into the living room to watch a movie. his head rested on her legs at the moment as some house fixing show she liked played on the tv, he couldn’t even force himself to try and enjoy it, all he could think about was when him and george would put on shows like this and complain about the peoples choices or make fun of them. he missed him so much much it made his chest physically ache thinking about him. will tried putting on one of georges videos once hoping his voice would comfort him but it only made him cry more.

“ _you know doll_ ” heather finally spoke “sometimes you just gotta force them to talk to you, something tells me george misses you as much as you miss him” she said her hands gently running through his hair.

will only shrugged. george wouldn’t even film eboys videos anymore - _it was all will’s fault, will knew that, he scared george away for good this time, there was no fixing this_. he wanted to fix it, he wanted to take heather's advice and barge over there, force george to talk to him but he couldn't he couldn't do it.

“i’m just saying -”

will got up, slowly walking to the door, with heather's confused gaze on him “’m goin’ fer’ a walk” he said softly, his voice horse and dry for not speaking for over a week now. he walked out of the flat without another word and started walking, he didn’t know where he was going, the cold london air didn’t do its job of making him feel better, it only made him feel way more alone and cold.

while will didn’t seem to know where he was going, his body seemed to and soon he was stood by that same stupid park george always went to get away. despite being early noon no one was around, there were no kids to be seen, so he walked over to the swing set and sat down, gently swaying the swing, going back and forth between the balls of his feet, his hands gently holding the cold chains as he stared blankly at the merry-go-round. will let out a huff of air and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this alone, but it was an awful feeling, _he hated it_. usually when he felt like this he would go to george, talk to him, hang out, he always managed to easily knock the feeling out of him, but now he couldn't. he wanted to fix things between him and george but george had left him with no options to do so, going as far to block anything will could message him on. how was he supposed to talk to a man who refused to let him talk?

will broke down again, he didn’t think he could get any lower then the bottom he already hit but his emotions seemed to be digging him a new bottom to sit at. _pathetic -_ he felt pathetic, he was crying in a park on a swing, and he couldn’t even be bothered enough to care that people might see him. he wanted george back in his life, he wanted things to go back to normal, he wanted heather to be his girlfriend again and george be his best friend. because not having the stupid boy in his life was worse then having to pretend like he only thought of his as a friend, to pretend like he was okay with just being friends. because as long as george was in his life in one way or another he would be okay.

he had lost track of time as he sat on the swing, but he didn’t care, if he sat at the park for the rest of his life and died there he would be perfectly fine with that. he leaned his head against the cold chain of the swing and watched as the sun slowly changed positions in the sky.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

it was dark out, nearly one am and heather was worried about will absence, she had stayed at the apartment and had planed on going so until he came home, however he hadn’t yet, and his phone wasn’t with him. what if something bad happened? what if he did something stupid? a tight panic in her chest kept her from accidentally falling asleep for awhile. that panic had made her get up and leave the apartment, brought her right to alex and george’s apartment door. george was acting stupid, hurting will, ignoring him and for what? even to heather it was obvious that there was some feelings for will there, of course he wasn’t dating james - _of course will knew that now everyone did_. she pounded on the door and it was quickly opened by a larger stature then she expected; _james_.

“heather? what are you doing here?” james asked voice riddled with confusion.

“where’s george?” she asked, her voice shaky “will didn’t come here did he?”

“in his room, and... no? i thought he wasn’t leaving the house?”

“he left at like eleven and now i have no way of getting a hold of him, and i’m worried, what if he’s hurt? what if he hurt himself because george is too fucking stupid to talk to him?!”

alex walked over to see the commotion “will’s gone?” he asked, heather nodded and alex sighed a bit “common james, lets go check his regular spots, go talk to george, i doubt he’ll open the door, but i give you permission to break the door down if you can”

heather nodded and watch the two leave, she walked toward georges bedroom door and pounded as loud as she could, there were boxes still around the apartment from them moving into the new place. heather wondered if alex was stuck forcing james to help because george wouldn't.

“ _alex fuck off!_ ” george groaned.

“i’m not alex, open this door right now george!” heather demanded.

 _silence_. then the sound of footsteps before opening the door part way “heather?” he asked, his waves of hair sticking up all over the place, bag under his tired, sad eyes, his cloths were all messy and wrinkly from what she could see, he made it really hard to mad at him, seeing him in the same shape as will.

“you’re a dick you know?” she asked.

“how so?” george said, hesitant to open the door all the way now.

“you keep ignore will’s calls, you completely blocked him, you don’t just do that to a friend george, no one you’re that close to!”

“yeah well, he kept fuckin’ with my head” george huffed opening the door all the way now “he was a bad friend, so i’m just returning the favor” he pushed past her and went to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle off the stove, heather followed.

“george i can’t find will, he ran off this after noon and he forgot his phone, i have no clue where he is”

the kettle fell into the sink with a loud **clang!** and george wiped his head around to look at heather.

“i wouldn’t of bothered you, i would of just let will go through his grieving process but i’m scared he’s been gone for fourteen hours and he was really upset, i just want to know he’s safe... so if you have any idea where he is... _please_ ” heather hated that she was begging the person who was hurting will this much to help, but at this point it was obvious they had both accidentally hurt one another more then they knew, and they needed to talk.

george sighed and ran a hand over his face “um... yeah, i might know where he is... i... i’ll go grab him”

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george stared from the other side of the street at the park - _that stupid park_ \- so much seemed to happen there between him and will, and yet it was still his favorite spot... _maybe because will had seemed to etch himself into the feeling of that park_. he slowly crossed the street, will’s figure on the swing coming into view, the small rocks crunching under his feet as he walked toward the boy. george sat down on the swing and will lifted his head to look over at him.

for a moment will couldn’t believe it, he stared through teary eyes at the one person he had wanted to see, and now that he was seeing him he had no clue what to say. he opened his mouth a few times trying to find his words, trying no to say all of them at once. he hated that his brain decided to stop working properly at the worst of times.

“george?” his voice came out dry and broken.

“you scared you’re girlfriend you know? you can’t just go running off like that” george scolded.

will furrowed his eyebrows, lick his lips softly as his tired brain tried to keep up with what george was saying “girlfriend?” he questioned.

george looked at him finally, meeting the other eyes felt like a mistake, he looked so broken, even under the beanie will wore you could tell his hair was a mess, his face tear stained, nose and cheeks red from being out in the cold for so long. “heather?”

will shook his head a bit, he figured george had heard from alex or james... “me and heather broke up”

george opened his mouth to speak but closed it, he doubted any of the questions he had mattered at the moment anyway. he looked away from will and to the night sky, the stars much easier to see at the small park, no as much light polluting the space to see them. there was always a calmness that fell over him in the park, even at a tense and emotional times like this he couldn't help but feel a little peace.

“ _i miss you._..” will’s voice broke through the silence “i know... i know i fucked up george but i just... _i can’t lose you like this_ ” more tears found their way down the olders faces, he wiped them with the sleeve of his sweater.

“i just don’t know if i can be around you anymore will...” george said it was his turn to tear up, he hated crying in front of people, he truly did, but he supposed it wouldn’t be the first time he cried in front of will.

“i know i shouldn’t of done what i did at heather's party george... _i just_... **_please_ **don’t leave me like this”

george hated hearing the desperation in will voice, it only made it easier for the tears to escape. everything that he happened over the past year racing through his head making his dizzy and nauseous, if he was leaving will might as well get everything out in the open right? even if he was terrified there was no way his confession would make things worse then they already were.

“i love you” george said, simple, his voice shaking.

“i lov-”

“- no will” he cut him off “not like that, _i love you_ , **_i’m in love with you_** and i have been for god knows how long, and every time we and talk or i see you my heart just... it can’t take it because i know we could never be together... seeing you with heather was the hardest thing i ever had to pretend to be okay with, and then her party... it just felt like you knew and were fucking with me and i jus’ can’t handle it will... i can't handle seeing you with anyone, or being you're friend and getting glimpses of how we would be together, and going to bed every night feeling awful because i know we'll never be together... its hard to cut you out of my life will but its the easiest way to get over this because i... i just can't... i can't see you e..every day.” by the end of his little confession he was practically sobbing.

will stared at the boy on the swing next to him, george felt the same? george felt the same and it was eating him alive as much as it ate will alive. he got off the swing and stood in front of the swing the younger sat on, gripping the chain as he looked down at the boy on the swing, george looked up at him tears running down his pretty face, will hated that he caused those tears, that he had cause the boy many tears before these ones, that he had hurt him as much as he did, even if he didn't truly mean to.

“you mean it george? yer’ not messin’ with me are ye’? you actually love me?” will asked.

george nodded softly, before he could say anything else, question the behavior, will quickly pressed their lips together, pulling the swing closer as he did so, to scared to let go in fear it would pull george back. it took a moment for the younger to even respond, but eventually his brain caught up, and pressed back with just was much emotion and desperation the other had. the both violently pulled away when a small honk and some cheers came from a car full of teenagers driving past, a few wolf whistles added in for good measure as they turned the corner.

george shook his head laughing a bit, he wanted to hate them for ruining the moment but honestly what would be more appropriate for him and will? that during the one moment everything went right something would interrupt them. he looked up at will, waiting for the other to speak.

“i love you too george... i’m sorry, i wasn’t fucking with you... i... i was just... it took me awhile to figure it all out i guess” he sniffed, pressing a another softer kiss to george lips, which george happily returned.

"i guess you were worth the wait" george teased, before pulling him down into another kiss, feeling the need to make up for lost time.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george and will walked back to georges apartment, tightly holding oneanothers hands, like both were afraid this would all evaporate and be some stupid dream if they let go of one another. they walked into james, alex and heather talking, everyone going quiet when the door opened, and they walked through. heather quickly ran over and threw her arms around will pulling him away from george forcing their hands to separate. 

“ ** _william jonathan lenney_** , if you _ever_ scare me like that again i’m going to murder you” she scolded holding him tightly into his arms.

“okay, okay” he said laughing a bit “i’m sorry, i didn’t realize i forgot my phone”

heather pulled back at his laugh peering at him, before looking at george who was watching them with a faint smile on his face, they both seemed like themselves again - tired messy version of themselves, but themselves nonetheless. “did you two make up?” she asked.

“you could put it that way i suppose” george said.

will backed up to he was back by george, wrapping an arm around him “i’m going to have to get use to _dating_ someone so short” he teased, nervously glancing back at the rest of them.

“dating?!” alex piped up.

george and will both nodded, nervously waiting for some negative reaction, after all they spent a lot of time fighting and compiling about one another, they wouldn’t blame the other if they were a little skeptical of the relationship. but at least will could safely say now that he had george he wasn't going to let him go easily.

“that's great!” alex said running over and wrapping his arms around the boys pulling will slightly down the their level.

“ _finally_ ” heather rolled her eyes “i swear, boy’s are stupid, i think i’m going to actively look for a girlfriend this time around, i have enough trouble with you four and something tells me this isn't going to be the last of the troubles i have with you” she said.

“does this mean eboys can come back?” james asked a small smirk on his face.

george and will looked at each other before both nodding “of course” will was the one to speak “i strangely missed it more then i thought i would”

“hell yeah!” alex cheered with a small laugh "the boys are back!"

george shoved him away rolling his eyes, however alex was already rambling about ideas he had come up with for new eboys videos while they were on their break, heather seemed to be engaging in the conversation alex started as well. george shook his head a bit and looked up at will, the voices of their friends muffling in his head slightly as he met his eyes, amazed that he actually got to call his boyfriend.

“so... whats next?” will asked.

george shrugged “after all that, i'm sure whatever comes next we can handle it”

george could almost hear the sappy early 2000’s music as will leaned in and kissed him, but he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

꧁☮꧂

𝐅𝐈𝐍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i can't believe its finally over Q.Q  
> i hope you guys enjoyed it! and again thank you so much  
> for supporting this fanfic :) honestly! means the world to me!!


End file.
